Canary Quartet
by luvdawinx
Summary: We are sadistic, violent, mysterious, clever, magical, and, most of all, creepy. There are four of us and we are 14 years old. I am the youngest and most vicious. Basically if you mess with any of us... well... you're screwed for life. WARNING: language, violence, blood, gore, killing, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Sadism Pays Off

Chapter 1: Sadism Pays Off

She hates us, and we know it. She beats us, but we endure the pain. She will die, tomorrow night in fact. How do we know this? Because we shall be her death sentence.

Our stepmother Gina only married into the family because of the money. Practically everyone in our family knew except Daddy; he was in love with her beauty and her loyalty to him, but of course that was just a play. After marriage she would secretly take each of us into a room far away from everyone else and beat us, telling us that if we weren't good this would happen often. No matter what we did we would get at least two beatings a day.

A year after the marriage Gina didn't need Daddy anymore, so she decided to kill him. I secretly witnessed her slip some hard drugs into his food and drink, and then pretend to grieve during his funeral. I told the siblings and the servants, and then behind her back we call her the Big Bitch! That helped us let off steam a bit...

"You four, kitchen now!" Gina yelled for us to come back from "playing" outside. My three siblings and I ran in and "tripped" on a few stones along the way. She stared down at us with a death glare. "Look at you four, all bloody _again_. Go wash yourselves before doing your chores!" We nodded with expressionless faces and headed for our bedroom, following us two servants.

They proceeded to wrap some gauze on our legs, but we shook our heads. They looked up at us with startled and worried faces. "Don't worry," I smiled reassuringly, "we cut our legs on our own... Oh, I mean we'll _clean_ our legs on our own." They sighed with relief and left our room.

My siblings and I are a quadruplet born from our original mother. She died about when we were 10; we're 14 now. We were all named with an M as the first letter. Misty, Mitzi, Missy, and Mitchie (the only boy, and his real name is Mitchell) are our names, and my name is Mitzi. To people of the town we're known as the Mis-Mit Quartet for our little songs and musical talents.

What made us feared was how we are sort of sadists. Inducing pain is kind of a hobby of ours, even if we hurt ourselves sometimes. To manage our stress we rubbed rocks against our legs again just to see the blood, which for some reason responds to our thoughts.

After finally deciding to not lose blood we cleaned ourselves. We all looked at ourselves in the mirror. We all had pale skin. We all had curly bluish-black hair, and my sisters and I had longer hair than Mitchie of course. I had short that goes to my shoulders, Misty's is medium that goes to her middle back, and Missy's is long that goes to her waist while our brother's stops over his ears. The only thing that people could tell us apart besides our hair were our eyes. I had gray, Misty's were grayish blue, Missy's were green, and Michael's were greenish-blue.

"Sister, did you get them?" Misty asked. We all knew she was talking to Missy, who took a brown paper bag from the hidden belt she carried under her dress. All of us smiled. "Great, so tomorrow?" She nodded, and our smiles became more evil.

_The next night..._

Daddy died of hard drugs, so that's what will be the Big Bitch's downfall. In the kitchen we helped the servants cook some stew, and this was the only job we enjoyed because we would talk with them and tell stories and stuff. Talk about Gina behind her back, think of cruel jokes about her, conversations mostly centered around how we hate her. While they weren't looking Missy sprinkled some white powder into Gina's stew and mixed it to hide it.

I brought out the tainted food to our stepmother's place at the table, who stared down at it. "Hopefully those cooking lessons the servants gave you four will be worth it," she mumbled under her breath. All of us nibbled on pieces of bread and didn't touch our dinner until we saw her take a few massive spoonfuls. She looked at us and eyed our smiles. "Creepy-ass kids," she mumbled; that was her little nickname for us, and since it was true we accepted it.

Her eyes popped out as she held her throat and choked, some white powder spilling out. I made sure to add an extra dose just in case. She gulped down some water, but that will only let it go down faster. Her eyes spotted our mocking smiles and gritted her teeth. "You little pieces of-" before she could curse Michael removed the gauze on his leg to let the blood flow, which with much concentration turned into a giant snake.

The snake was red as his blood that represented the head of a rattlesnake. It hissed as it revealed its large sharp looking fangs. Gina collapsed on the ground, but she was still able to crab-walk backwards towards the wall. The snake glided and lifted its head.

"I knew you were all freaks!" she shouted. "Get that hideous thing out of my face!" We all smiled and shook our heads.

Altogether we cried out, "NOW YOU DIE, YOU BIG BITCH!" That was the last thing she heard before the last thing she saw was the snake striking. She was snatched inside and drowned in our brother's blood. When his snake spit her out her eyes were half open and her body was drenched in blood.

"To all servants who have suffered the Big Bitch's wrath for so long," we announced. "WE ARE FREE!" They cheered and thanked us. I added that they would be paid one large paycheck before leaving.

Once again they thanked us after grabbing their things and receiving their last check. We closed the doors and suddenly met the eyes of Charlie, Gina's personal assistant who actually liked her. He was also our number one enemy besides her. With those cold blue eyes he stared us down.

"You have killed your own stepmother," he growled. Out of his sleeve came a sharp dagger. "Now you pay, you pieces of-" It was so easy to throw a knife of my own from my hidden belt and into his throat. I picked up his weapon, added it to my collection, and cleaned my dagger with the cloth of my dress.

You know, these times we like to think that being sadists is a fun job. That's why before we went to bed without cleaning up, we sang a song of joy while dancing in her blood.


	2. Chapter 2: Happily Arrested

Chapter 2: Happliy Arrested

We walked down the halls of the court to our assigned room. Yes, we were caught and are now tried for murder. I didn't even think kids like us could be thrown in prison; usually it's a juvenile hall.

I knew I should have slept early instead of playing with my phone; I am always the first one up in the morning. If I just woke up at 6 o'clock as usual I would have easily killed that man who helps Gina do her taxes. When I did wake up my siblings were on the floor with their hands behind their heads since the man was holding a taser for self-defense. He had to chase me for a while before I was electrocuted; I can still feel a buzzing sensation in my waist.

"Mitzi Hope," Gina's attorney said while I was at the stand folding my arms and slouching in my seat, "do you understand what you and your siblings have done?"

With a smirk I nodded. "Yes, we have committed domestic violence and regular murder for killing our bitchy stepmother and her no-good excuse for an assistant." She looked at me wide-eyed that I have just cursed, but the judge didn't mind.

"Right Miss Hope, though I could go without the cussing." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, can you explain to the court why you have decided to kill your legal guardian? And try doing so without cursing, please."

Again I rolled my eyes and finally told her all that has happened. The beatings, the name calling, the cruelty, the whole enchilada (that's an expression). When I was done she just blinked.

"Do you care to state how you and your siblings have killed her?" I cocked an eyebrow at the question and smiled.

"Would an example suffice?" I asked her. Reluctantly she nodded, and so I stood out of the stand and took a place in the center where everyone could see me. "The truth is that our brother Mitchell was the one, but we all had our little part so here's how my scene would have been like."

I removed the bandage on my shin, and with much force my flowing blood gushed up and formed into a giant lion the size of Mitchie's snake. The women in the jury screamed while the judge leaned backwards in her chair. Bitch's lawyer leaned backwards a bit to gaze up at my creation.

"You see, we all have our favorite blood animals," I shouted through the roaring. "Mine is the lion, obviously. I believe Gina's downfall was a little like this!" The lion snatched her up in his mouth as we watched her swim around in its see-through jaws. It spit her out eventually, and she was gurgling my blood from her throat. With my mind I summoned the blood back into my vessels, to which it complied.

She threw up on the floor before talking again. "Your Honor," she choked while still spitting up, then cleared her throat, "I think that these kids should be sentenced to death row, or at least to Wonderland for their freakish powers."

Wonderland? Are they treating us to some fun? I don't care what it is, but I'll choose it! The judge explained to us what Wonderland is.

"It's called Deadman Wonderland. After the Great Tokyo Earthquake it has become the only prison house. You can either go there, or to immediate execution."

My siblings and I all agreed on Deadman Wonderland, much to the jury's horror. They kept whispering things like how we are insane for choosing that place, and that we might as well have chosen the execution. Dumb asses, they should now know we can take care of anything since I have just given a live demonstration!


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

Chapter 3: Orientation

Before being sent to prison we packed a few things for the trip. In our closed room we changed into an outfit we knew would last. Missy changed into a creamy yellow dress with blue flowers that lasts to her knees, a red jacket, and green slip-on converse. I wore a gray tang top that had a giant yellow flower at the bottom (kind of like tie-dye) under a purple jacket, a pair of denim boot cut jeans, and black laced converse sneakers. Misty took out a black t-shirt saying "Diamond in the Rough" in dark blue letters, a gray jacket, a flowing jean skirt that lasts to her knees, and gray converse. Only Michael didn't wear converse, but black running shoes with green streaks, regular jeans, a green shirt that said "Messing With Your Mind" in white letters, and a dark blue jacket.

We all took out red backpacks and filled them with our utility belts, a few small daggers, some tiny bombs of different sorts, a slingshot with bags of slinging rocks, our phones, the chargers, and our special blue leather covered journals. Before you ask, yes these will be necessary later on.

Our escorts outside took us into a subway train that only had two other passengers. The first was a giant man with dark skin and spiky black hair. He had gigantic muscles that can be seen through his gray muscle shirt and black jeans, and then he had black boots and sunglasses. The man reminds me of an undercover badass cop from one of those movies I'd watch.

The second person was a woman slightly less muscular with pale-tan skin and dirty blonde hair and her eyes were covered by sunglasses like the guy. She had a white t-shirt under a leather jacket with red jeans and black boots. She looks like a female biker. The two were slouching in their seats and had two escorts with them. On parol, I guess. All in all they looked cool.

"What're a bunch o' kids like you doing on the train to Deadman Wonderland?" the man asked us as we noted his husky voice. "I mean, they're a few kids, but never a bunch like you guys."

As the maniacal and creepy kids we are we smiled and laughed. "Committed domestic violence and murder and attempted murder," Misty answered for all of us. "Domestic violence on that bitch of a stepmother, murder on her no good bastard of an assistant, and my sister here-" she pointed her thumb at me "-nearly killed their lawyer. It was awesome!"

The lady smirked and sat down next to us. She patted Mitchie on the back. "You kids are amazing! How'd you pull it off?" This little control over our blood was what we called Blood-Bending (we like "The Last Airbender" but didn't watch much of "The Legend of Korra", but at least we watched the last episode to figure it out).

During the train ride we got along with the two, whom we learned to call Shock (woman) and Quake (man). Quake killed a group of ten people by punching the ground and they fell into the cavern. Shock committed domestic violence by killing her sister, brother, and parents with electric shocks she creates from her hands. They said that they were alright compared to us because we can use Blood-Bending.

Out the window for a bit we saw a gigantic theme park above ground. There were tons of tents and arenas like every other one, but this one had some violent aura that we could sense. The train moved back deep underground through a rather steep tunnel that it was like a somewhat slow roller coaster. All around us now was a gray bricked station which we stopped at. We all grabbed our things and headed down.

Inside the prison it had so many floors and corridors that one can easily get lost in. Above near the surface are probably the cells for the prisoners. This place is like a maze! Our escorts took us to this infirmary by this mall-like plaza filled with shops. Yeah, shopping and shoplifting!

A small nurse about Misty's height (Misty is a few inches taller and is the oldest of the quadruplets) and red hair. The guys with us took out these small green bracelets, but the nurse glared at them.

"Don't give them those!" she yelled at them, which they actually cowered a bit. "They are just children! If I catch these bracelets around their wrists I will have you face the Penalty Round!" They nodded and left the room. She turned to us and smiled. "Come with me, little ones. I have a few things to give you. We liked this nurse already, so we agreed to follow her.

She gave us all small books and a few candies. Books and sweets, my two favorite things (no, it really is)! "This is the Deadman Wonderland rule book. Treat this like a survival guide in a way. And these here are Antidote Candies; they are used because the bracelets inject poison into your system every few minutes, but you four are an exception. Even though you won't be given poisonous bracelets, you can still keep these if you like. They can heal your wounds or save you from death and they taste like raspberries in a way. Here are some special bracelets that at least tell us your heart rate and maybe your every move."

We were given these black bracelets that had glowing green lines to represent our heart rates. I mentioned how these matched Mitchie's shoes, to which he smiled at this. Already we all have taken a liking to the nurse.

Down the hall we headed for our room Room 7-17B. Men and women alike stared and whispered. "If you want someone to be screwed just take a few notes on the person and what they did," Misty told us, and we nodded.

"Nice, fresh meat has arrived," one man with a black beard. "Those kids won't last a damn day!" That's one man who'll be screwed.

A woman with a scar looked at us from head to toe. "Hmm... that boy must be real girly to be hanging with his sisters like that." Mitchell tapped my shoulder and said she's screwed.

"Ugly freaks." Screwed, man in gray leather jacket.

"Monstrous pieces of shit." Screwed, woman with ruby red necklace.

"Jeez, three little bitches and one little bastard," a man with a shaved head sneered. "What freaky dicks." Definitely screwed!


	4. Chapter 4: Screwed

Chapter 4: Screwed

Our room was... alright. It was like a regular prison cell, with bunk beds and small yet bright lights. What made it different was how there's a sliding door to seclude our room. Then there's the open bathroom, which I am quite disturbed about.

"So how many people are in for some screwing?" Misty asked us. "I counted five. You guys?" Mitchell counted two, and Missy and I found four. "Who should go first?"

I raised my hand. "There's this one guy who had a shaved head and a five o'clock shadow and tan skin. Here are his exact words... 'Jeez, three little bitches and one little bastard. What freaky dicks!' I don't know about you guys, but I'm settling with him first." Apparently we all have heard the man. "Alright, so does that mean can we do the 'Rapping Rub Out'?"

Misty nodded and so I took out my blue leather covered journal to study the lyrics; see, I told you this would come in handy. We grabbed our backpacks and left our cell to search for our first target. It was easy to spot him, for he was in the same spot lighting a cigarette. Funny, he's gonna say his last words and have his last smoke like in those old cop shows I used to watch. And our luck increased more when we saw the other guys that insulted us!

He turned and saw us, then smiled. "Well whaddya know?! It's the new kids! The name's Ralph, but you can call me Volts because I'm-a quick." Hesitantly I shook his hand. Then the other men and women came up to greet us. "So what brings a group o' kids here?"

With a twisted smile I kicked his shins. He held his leg and gritted his teeth. I pouted innocently and batted my lashes. "You called us bad names," I said in a childish tone. "All of you in fact. Before we get this over with, my siblings and I would just like to say..."

Altogether we pointed at them and shouted, "SCREW YOU!" My sibs began the beat with Mitchie beat boxing and the sisters clapping their hands and singing the background music. Out from my backpack I grabbed a metallic microphone and joined in on the beat.

_Rap: So I just got here and people already hate me_

_If they can't see my cuteness they should never at all see_

_Got a knife in hand and the mic in the other_

_ready to shout how you're a mother f***** (swearing is censored in songs)_

_Head in clouds now severed to the floor_

_I kick it like a soccer ball out through the door_

_Got a knife in hand and the mic in the other_

_ready to shout how you're a mother f*****_

Ralph and the others said in disgust, "What the fuck is this?!" Suddenly an invisible force picked them up as I punctured their ears with my _killer_ rapping skills.

_I scoop up the blood and drink it in one fill_

_That's what they get for giving me ill will_

_Why is it my fault they're an easy kill?_

_Man, you've gotta enjoy the blood spill_

With that the four were dropped to the floor after being lifted so high, and all their legs were broken and bleeding heavily. Missy skipped next to me and took out another mic. Her part, along with the help of the rest of our a cappella group, involved helping me with the chorus.

_Chorus (Missy): Trying to hurt us?_

_All: Well SCREW YOU!_

_Missy: Trying to put us down?_

_All: SCREW YOU!_

_Me: Attempting to stop us?_

_All: SCREW YOU!_

_Me: We'll make you fall to the ground!_

_All: Yeah, SCREW YOU!_

The music we have created for their suffering only has done its job. Their spilled blood was levitated into the air and sealed in a jar we kept for this specific song. Now we won't have to lose so much blood, no matter if it does uplift us.

Before heading to find something to eat, we all stuck out the middle fingers at the group we have just screwed and then we were on our way. Seems that Volts isn't quick after all.

_Later..._

"Misty, didn't you say you counted _five_ people to screw?" I asked my sister. "We only got _four_ of them." She nodded.

"Yeah Mitzi, she's got blonde hair mixed with gray, then looks like she's had Botox. It's getting late, so I'll look for her tomorrow."

I flopped down on my top bunk (I had to fight off Mitchie for it and won) and sighed, "Well now that dinner is done I'm-a bored. Sure we've screwed some people good, but there's nothing else to do-"

The television above us switched on to this gigantic bird cage in the middle of an arena while Mitchie was channel surfing. An announcer was speaking while the screen zoomed in closer inside the cage. "Welcome to the highlights for the Carnival Corpse, everyone's favorite gladiator battle show! This afternoon it was an Undertaker on Undertaker battle between Twister and the only Branch of Sin Undertaker among them Jabber! Here is the match from earlier!"

A picture of the cage changed to two muscular men on the ground, blood spilling from both of them. The one supposed to be Jabber stood up and with hand motions he lifted up all the blood on the floor and morphed them into a storm of knives and bullets. His storm sped towards his competitor, who dodged most of them except some hard bullets to the head. Twister took a deep stab of a blood knife into his leg and a giant blood stone to the head again and that was when he dropped unconscious. Jabber stood over him victorious.

Next the battle scene moved to this dark room with only a few bright lights. Twister was tied up to the giant table. By him was the nurse we've befriended. She pulled down the lever to this large casino-style slot until he shouted for her to stop. All three rolling pictures stopped at the vocal cords. Nurse Mercy-her name-took our a large scalpel. We turned off the television since Missy sorta gets squeamish when watching people get cut open; to tease her we make her watch guts and gore movies that are far too extreme for her. So _that's_ what the nurse meant by the Penalty Round.

"That looked _so cool_!" Missy exclaimed. "Well, not counting the whole Penalty Round. I wanna join the Carnival Corpse! Then they'll see the great power of the Mis-Mit Quartet!" We all agreed with her. "I'll sign up tomorrow morning for one in the late afternoon."

Mitchie, being the quiet one, scanned through the rulebook. "Says here that the Carnival Corpse is a gladiator battle that can sometimes be to the death. Even if you just knock the person out you'll win. Prizes range from 100,000-1,000,000 cast points!" Cast points? What are those? We asked him that, who flipped through the pages. "Says here cast points are considered money for everything in this place. Clothing, food, you name it! Each point counts as a dollar. If we all make it through and save our winnings we'll be considered fucking rich in this place!"

I'm loving this place already, and then our minds turned to when we ate dinner today. The cashier asked for 20, so I gave him a twenty dollar bill. Hmm, I didn't know he meant points. Oh well, at least we paid. If he does expect points he'll either trade the bill back in exchange for the cast points, and if he keeps my $20 bill I'll gut him.

So it's settled, we'll all sign up tomorrow. The book says to hold at least five fights a day, so we can all have a chance. Hah! We are gonna screw this place 'til it's upside-down!


	5. Chapter 5: First Round

Chapter 5: First Round

"It's great you've got a spot today," I congratulated Missy for getting a spot in the Carnival Corpse. "Another piece of good news is that I got in too!" We all high-five each other. "Just remember your backpack and your moves and maybe even your songs and you'll be fine out there!" I patted her on the back.

Although being the youngest and smallest of the quadruplets, I am the most vicious of them too. I might almost be sorry for the Deadman who will have to face a Blood-Bending, or Branch of Sin Deadman as they call it, Mis-Mit Quartet warrior! Our other sibs are having their matches tomorrow and the day after that, so to train we all had a little fun at the gym.

_I think like an hour later..._

The clock says ten minutes until the first round at the Carnival Corpse starring Missy. Oh, why did I drink so much water after gym? I ran into a nearby bathroom down the hall that led to the bird cage coliseum. When I ran out they were already heading down one of the four halls. I can't tell which is which.

A man whom I suppose is a guard tapped my shoulder and made me jump. "Just where do you think you're going, missy?" he asked me. I stifled a soft giggle; it's funny how when people call one of us "missy" and we're not Missy.

"Oh no sir," I looked up at him and noted his pointy nose, "I'm not Missy, I'm one of her sisters _Mitzi_. I'm going to go watch her fight at the Carnival Corpse, but it appears I am lost." Indeed I really am, and I curse my small bladder for it.

He smiled and fixed his sunglasses. "Missy is your sister, huh? I'll take you there. She's down the hall on the right." Weird, I thought I heard her from the left, but this place makes echoes so I guess my mind has been played.

We walked down the right hall in silence, and I was taken into a small white room. The man had me stand in an elevator that will take me up to where I can wish Missy luck before heading to my seat. He stood back and wished _me_ good luck, but for what?

The panel I stood on lifted me up to an opening that leads to somewhere with really bright lights. I covered my eyes with my hand to shield it. When I was finally at the surface there was cheering everywhere. My vision adjusted and I realized I was inside the cage. This must be an accident, and when I report this I hope the man who put me here will be severely punished.

"Welcome to the Carnival Corpse!" shouted the announcer. Doesn't he understand this is a mistake? My match will be... I can't remember. I must have not taken a careful look. "Today's first round will be very special for you all! She and her siblings have just arrived here last night and immediately signed up the morning they woke up. Give it up for the first of the competitors, and still does not have a name yet... Missy Hope!"

I turned around to see Missy looking around for where the announcer was talking from. Can't she see me? Can't she see that I didn't come to see her was because a dumb-ass guard took me to the wrong room? Can't she stop looking for that goddamned announcer guy?!

"On the other side is another newbie. She thinks this a mistake because she read too fast at the schedule to see what time her match is." The crowd laughed, but I guess I might as well be introduced so everyone will know me for my match. "Cheer and shout for the girl who reads too fast, and also doesn't have a name yet, Missy's competitor... _Mitzi Hope_!"

(Missy's POV)

When I heard the goddamned announcer guy say Mitzi was my opponent I had an urge to chop the fucking guy's head off. She looked around the cage sealing us in, shocked and confused. You see, _this_ is why I scold her for reading things too fast; she'll most likely miss a small yet extremely important detail. Before the match we talked.

"There is absolutely no no no..." _(About a thousand no's later)_ "...no way I am fighting my little sister. Yep, there is absolutely, positively, that nothing in the entire goddamned world..." _(About a thousand details to express emphasis later)_ "...that would make me fight you!" Mitzi laid a hand on my shoulder and, with her big gray pleading eyes and in a rather calm tone, told me to shut the hell up.

"Look, I know you don't want to fight, and neither do I," she said, "but we have no choice because it's either this or execution for not participating." I reluctantly agreed to the first choice, which made her smile with relief. "Good, because I am going easy on you."

Easy? Did that word just come out of her little mouth? I don't think I hear her say that word often. "You don't have to hold back, you know," I pointed out. "We all know you have the most vicious demon out of all of us."

"And _who's_ in third place?" she teased me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I am."

"Great, I am gonna act like the demon just sprang out, but in the end I will pretend to let my guard down enough for you to get me. Don't hold back on yours, 'cause you have to at least knock me unconscious in order to win. There's no way I'm letting someone with a case relating to hematophobia get her own organs taken out in exchange for artificial ones."

When it comes to categorizing us with viciousness, Mitzi's the first, Mitchell's the second, I'm the third, and Misty's fourth (yeah, she's the biggest pacifist of the group). The only reason I got bumped down from second to third in the first place was because we watched "My Bloody Valentine 3D" (I don't know why that one scared me so much, I've seen others like that).

After a hug we went back to our sides to get into fighting positions.

"Ready Deadman, set, go!" A starting pistol was fired, and we both reached into our red backpacks to grab a knife. We slit our wrists and removed the gauze on our legs to let the ribbons of blood flow. But that was just for preparation.

Mitzi was true to her word and simply just tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms above me. I made it convincing by struggling to break free.

"Say, isn't it true that Mitzi is, although small and the youngest from their birth, the most violent of the group?" I heard the announcer talk to another guy.

"Apparently it's true because that little one is pretty strong," commented the other. My sister's blood began to float above her and formed into multiple red daggers. "This is just too gruesome, having a little girl kill her own family member to survive." I'd agree if this weren't just our secret act.

With much concentration I summoned my flowing blood to come to me, to which it complied. Using my mind I created my favorite blood animal, which is either a shark or a dolphin. For this match I'll make it a dolphin just to be safe. A giant porpoise-like sea animal head butted her off of me, and I hopped up on top. The crowd awed at my creation.

"So you're playing the Blood Animal card, huh?" she smiled maniacally; damn, is she an actress! "Well let's see who wins in a battle with a land creature!" Her daggers mixed together into her signature blood lion. "And how about a little lullaby to hear before your death?" She cleared her throat and sang a song I recognized as "Merry Manslaughter".

_Such frowns should be turned into smiles_

_that lasts up to a bazillion miles_

_Don't you dare do it, don't you frown_

_'cause otherwise I'll turn your life upside-down!_

_Why am must I force you to smile?_

_Oh right, 'cause you'll be that way for a very long while_

_Smile for me, or feel my wrath_

_I will take you into a bloody aftermath_

_There will be gore, I guarantee_

_guts and blood for me to eat_

_Just give a chance to choose my weapon_

_and a pot or pan to cook your head in-_

Before she could finish I began my own little tune while tackling her lion against the metal cage. She didn't try to fight back, so this is the part where she allows me to win.

"Unbelievable!" one of the goddamned announcers, who I will kill later, exclaimed. "Just when that rather cannibalistic song was about to take effect, Missy shields herself with her own. Wait, isn't it true that where they live they are known as the Mis-Mit Quartet?"

"That's right," answered the other. "How about in honor of their musical talents we call them the Canary Quartet? Since we can only tell them apart by the eyes let's make Missy the Green Canary and Mitzi the Gray Canary. Whaddya say to that, folks?!" The crowd cheered with agreement. "So it's settled! Now let's finally watch Missy's little song"

For this one I will choose "Perky Paralysis".

_Try to run, try to hide_

_but nothing can escape these eyes_

_I will hunt you down_

_and pound you into the ground_

_Cheer up, loosen up_

_I won't kill since you're still too young_

_Just let the pain_

_flow through your veins_

I circled my blood dolphin all around Mitzi, and some strands exploded into sparkling red powder onto her. This powder is what I like to call Electro-Blood Dust.

_At least be grateful_

_that you're not gonna die_

_I will electrocute you_

_until you cry_

My special blood dust surrounded my sister until the particles released electricity all over her. Hearing her really scream is a bad sign, but she says it is better than the Big Bitch.

_Yeah that's right!_

_I will electrocute you_

_until... you... die_

_'TIL YOU DIE!_

She fell off her blood lion, which seeped back into her body. I called my animal back and checked her. I was relieved to hear her breath and feel a pulse.

"And the winner of the match is... the GREEN CANARY!" The crowd cheered for me as I claimed a trophy with Misty and Mitchie beside me.

"Missy, you have obtained the prize of 200,000 cast points and a hundred Antidote Candies," the announcer said. "On top of that you have knocked out your own sister. What are you going to do after she goes through the Penalty Round?"

I smirked and took the man's microphone. "First, I'll scold Mitzi for not reading the schedule correctly." They all laughed. "Second, I am going to help my other siblings train for their matches tomorrow and the day after." A few replied with a small "Aww", but I wasn't done yet. "And finally, I am going to kill the announcer who said my own little sister will be my opponent." Again they laughed, but when they saw my face they quieted down.

The announcer's eyes widened, and began to run away. I handed my winnings to my siblings while Mitzi was carried away to the Penalty Round as I chased after the goddamned announcer.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Penalties

Chapter 6: Two Penalties

(still Missy's POV)

He was running, but he knows I am faster. We were running down every hall in the Carnival Corpse arena, me chasing him. I have some feeling that he assigned me to fight my own sister, so he is gonna pay!

Around near the entrance was where I lost him. I listened in quietly and heard breathing, but I wasn't sure which hall. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I sang. I reached into my backpack to find four small Electro-Blood Dust bombs, which is some of my blood churned into this dust I used in the match. With a push of a button on each of them they began to beep, signaling me to throw one bomb down each corridor.

The bombs exploded, filling all the empty halls with my dust. From the hall on the middle left I heard someone coughing and screaming agonizingly. With a satisfies smile I ran in. I looked around the room and found it to be the announcer place where they talk about the game like in sports games. Looking under the desk I bobbed my head and squealed a long "Hello!"

I grabbed the announcer guy by the shirt and threw him up against the wall. He was absolutely terrified of me, and that made me smile wider with a more sinister appearance. Using a stapler on the desk I pinned him on the wall so he wouldn't escape. That way I was able to grab a double-bladed battle axe out of my backpack; it was a foldable and a retractable one so it wouldn't take up much space.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you for having me fight my own little sister!" I ordered him, even though I was planning to kill him anyways.

"Please don't kill me, Miss Green Canary," he begged me. "I'll talk, I promise. Listen, I wasn't the one to assign her in. She was meant to fight tomorrow, but the boss insisted. Then we counted a vote, and I am telling the truth when I say I was _against_ the idea. Too many people voted for it, so that's how it went." He was trembling at the sight of my axe. "That's all I can say. I am begging you, please don't kill me!"

To see a grown man cry was pleasing me, and I had to laugh at that. Maybe I'll spare him, or bring him to the cell for a little torturing. But before I made my choice I reached into his pockets; he might have a wallet filled with real money or cast points for all I know about. I did find a wallet with a cast point card like the rest of us, which I put into my bag to find out how much he has later, and then I found a little piece of paper. I read its contents slowly in my head.

_Choose from the two decisions below to vote for if Missy Hope should fight her sister Mitzi Hope. [] Yes [] No_

On the paper in the announcer's writing was a checkmark for _Yes_. I death glared up at him. His face was now pale and shaking like crazy. He _lied_ to me, and so he will pay. I lifted up my axe and swung and cut off his left leg. The blood spilled everywhere, but using my Blood-Bending techniques I commanded it to fill a jar partially containing my share of the screwed people's blood. When all the spilled blood was gone I cleaned my axe with a piece of my red cardigan, closed the jar, packed it away into my bag, and then stared at the announcer.

I looked through a closet in the room and found a large duffle bag about the man's size. I carefully removed the staples on the guy's shirt so I could maneuver him into the bag. I zipped the live and bleeding body inside and slung the strap over my shoulder. If he is gonna pay, I want the rest of us to torture him.

(Back to Mitzi's POV)

I woke up with a bright light glaring down in my eyes. I would shield myself, but my arms and legs are tied up. My vision adjusting, I noticed I was tied to a table. Next to me on my left was a giant casino-like slot machine, and Nurse Mercy and a couple of doctors on my right.

"Hello darling," she said raising a hand to feel my head. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, but what's going on?" I asked her. She moved a lock of hair from my face.

"Oh dearie, you're in the room used for the Penalty Round. Don't you remember? Your sister Missy won the Carnival Corpse, and you were lucky enough just be knocked unconscious. Here, let's begin the game. I will pull this lever that will activate the slot machine. You can make it stop just by saying so. Ready? Here we go!"

She walked over and pulled down the lever on the machine's side. The white roll spun, and I got short glimpses of pictures of body parts. Eyes, tongues, even stomachs. I gulped and shouted, "Stop!" The roll slowly halted to stop on the... kidney.

Nurse Mercy cooed, "Well, at least you have two of those. Now, after the operation would you like to have a donor for another kidney, an artificial kidney, or would you just like to remain with one?"

The kidney is used for purifying blood. I can survive with one, but having just one might interfere with my Blood-Bending. It would be selfish of me to have one of my sibs donate one, and maybe the artificial one will work like a real kidney. "Sign me up for an artificial one," was my answer.

The nurse nodded and took out a scalpel, a small needle, and a piece of wrapped candy. "Here's some morphine," she said as she plucked the needle into my arm. "And suck on this here Antidote Candy in case the operation goes awry. Would you like me to conk you out with some anesthetic? The people around here usually do." I shook my head to the anesthetic; I'm not scared of some gore, having seen and cut myself before.

We both took deep breaths. She popped the candy in my mouth, which in fact did taste like raspberries! My entire body went all numb, especially when she cut me open. I lifted my head to see my entire digestive system before me. The other doctors looked over me and took out some other knives, which was when I decided to lie back down again. A squeamish feeling hit me; now I know how Missy feels and am grateful I let her win.

Blood spurted out of me like a fountain all of a sudden, but I felt it wasn't from the kidney area. Nurse Mercy stomped on a doctor's foot and glared at him with piercing eyes. I felt sharp pains, even with the morphine, coming from my chest. That was when I knew that the doctor getting a scolding has just cut my heart.

"You no good goddamned son of a bitch!" she screeched. "I told you _not_ to puncture anything beating, didn't I?!" He nodded, and she smacked him on the head. "You _better_ give a stitching or I will cut off your penis and shove it up your ass while you are still awake and I _guarantee_ you will _not_ be on morphine!" She turned to me and smiled, though that actually freaked me out. "No worries, sweetie. Just continue sucking on the candy as much as you can." I made sure the candy melted completely in my mouth, because for a moment there my life was hanging because of stupid-ass doctor.

A cold chill ran down my spine during the stitching on my luckily still beating heart. I felt something that I don't think I have felt except on certain occasions. _Fear_, and it was running all over me. Nurse Mercy picked up a mask and tube, though I wasn't sure what it was connected to.

"Pumpkin, we are going to install an artificial kidney like you asked," she explained. "Don't worry about your heart; it has been fully stitched and is still beating. But I want you to take the anesthetic just in case there are any further complications." Complications? I wanna be awake to strangle the doctor myself!

_Later..._

Before leaving Nurse Mercy handed me a small bag of gummy bears that I put in my backpack. Then she gave me a small carton of orange juice to steady my dizziness from the anesthetic; see, _this_ is why I hate being those things!

When I got back to my cell my sibs were surrounding this lumpy duffle bag on the floor. They all saw me come in and ran to hug me.

"Mitzi, we watched the operation on the television," Missy said. "We all looked away when the doctor cut open your heart a little, but we did hear Nurse Mercy screaming her head off at the doctor responsible. The next we saw was you being giving anesthetics for an artificial kidney! I bet you that doctor is going to get a beating." We all laughed. "Oh, and speaking of beatings..." She unzipped the bag to reveal a man with a chopped off leg. "Guys, this is the goddamned announcer I have been hunting down."

Out of her backpack she took out a piece of crumpled paper, which she unfolded. "Apparently he and the staff here had a vote whether or not to have me fight you. He said he was against the idea, but according to this he voted Yes. I thought the best way to kill him would be with help you from you guys." Aww... it's so touching to see her wanting us to assist her in committing murder!

We set him on a foldable but strong table they bought with Missy's winnings (by the way, it was only 30 CP!) and left his leg in the bag.

"How about we each choose a part, important internal organ or not, to stab with our daggers?" Misty suggested. It sounded fair, so we nodded and took out our favorite knives; my favorite was the one I used to kill two birds and Charlie the no good assistant. "Then that means I get the throat!"

"Can I get the chest?" Mitchell asked. Missy nodded and aimed her own knife for his stomach.

I smiled and said, "Does that mean I can get the... _area_?" The girls giggled and nodded, and Mitchie just nodded. "Alright, but first let me close the door. We don't want to catch anyone's attention."

With that I closed the sliding door all the way so that no one could see us. All our daggers raised to our targets, we smiled while he closed his eyes and uttered a prayer. Interesting how _we_ understand that in this place you can only go to Hell while _he_ doesn't.

"Welcome to _our_ Penalty Round!" I said. "In _our_ version we get to choose which part to stab you as you experience a slow painful death that pleases us so! Now, let the torturing begin!"

As soon as our daggers hit him, he tried to scream out loud. Mitchie took off his jacket to muffle him. Once the job was done, we commanded his blood into each of our blood jars and disposed of his body in the duffle bag in a dumpster.


	7. Chapter 7: Second Round

Chapter 7: Second Round

Unlike yesterday, I actually came to wish Mitchie good luck on his Carnival Corpse match. None of us went missing, so that was a relief. Oh, and did I mention the staff got a new announcer guy? It started when these garbage men came to pick up the trash and found the duffle bag inside. We have been very untrusting of those announcer guys ever since.

"This is it Big Brother," I said-he's five minutes older than me. "We are really counting on you. We wish you good luck and hope you kick whoever is your opponent's ass! Now be a good boy and fight for the Mis-Mit Quartet!" Mitchie and I squeezed each other.

"Alright, now it's time for the older sisters-younger brother talk," Misty smiled as our brother turned to face her and Missy. "Don't hesitate on using your blood animal if you have to, but try saving it for a last resort in case things go awry."

"She's gotta point," Missy beamed. "I think you oughtta give that person a piece of sheet music, if you know what I mean." All of us knew what she meant. "Good, because we wanna see you kick ass, Little Bro! Now give us some good luck sugar!" We huddled in for a group hug.

He smiled at us one more time before stepping onto the panel in front. As the glass door to it closed, the sisters and I headed for our seats that are at the edge of the cage. That way we can cheer him on and he can hear it.

(Mitchell's POV)

The panel below me began to rise to the stadium. I wiped my sweaty hands on my pants with excitement. My sisters were all in the room to wish me good luck, so that was a good sign.

When it comes to categorizing us by viciousness, it also goes by youngest to oldest. Mitzi is the most, I'm in second, Missy's in third, and Misty is fourth for a reason that can be explained later. I was boosted to second place a few months back because Missy has a relating case of hematophobia, but that's not just it. A long while ago I had this phase of not fighting girls, but my sisters helped me out of it. The feeling comes back every now and then, and gratefully the feeling didn't come when I killed the Big Bitch. What really got me to second place was this fight between me and the school bully, and let's just say he lost an arm and some blood to me.

"Welcome to the Carnival Corpse!" shouted the announcer that wasn't killed. "Yesterday we have all witnessed a sibling on sibling battle between the two new Branch of Sin Deadmen the Gray Canary and her sister the Green Canary, to which the Green Canary won.

"Due to a little hostility between my old partner Meiwaku-" that means "annoyance", which for us is true "-and the quadruplets, this here is my new partner Minikui." I forgot what that name means. "Now, without further ado, let's meet today's competitors. On the left we have the only brother of the quadruplets, and because of his sisters he shall be named the Turquoise Canary!" My sisters, who sat in the seats closest to the cage, cheered with the rest of the crowd.

In front of me the panel of my opponent came to vision. It was a woman around her mid-20s. She had blonde hair with a few platinum blonde streaks, greasy-like skin, and she didn't seem to be smiling nor frowning. Botox, I am guessing. Then she was wearing gray capris, a black shirt, and white sneakers.

"Meet the kid's opponent Flash, the reigning older female champion! She is known to be pretty agile on her feet and can attack without warning, so that boy better watch out!" I think the new guy is better now.

We positioned ourselves for battle when a sudden feeling hit me. That strange occurrence that gets a hold of me sometimes. Man, why now?!

I looked back at them and gave them a worried look, which they recognized. Mitzi stepped towards the bars and shouted, "Brother, don't you _dare_ have second thoughts about this!"

"Ready Deadmen, set, go!"

"But what do I do then?" I asked them. "She's a _girl_-" Flash pinned me up against the cage without warning. I kicked her neck until she let go.

"Hey Misty," Missy said, "isn't that the last person that needs to be screwed? You did describe her with the details on her face." Misty nodded, which caused them to join Mitzi in yelling for me to kick her ass.

Flash came without warning and kicked me away from the wall and into the center. I noticed she had a scar on the side of her face, and then I recognized her. She was the one who said, "Hmm... that boy must be real girly to be hanging with his sisters like that", the one I vowed to screw myself. So what if she's a girl? This woman needs a whole lot of screwing.

In her hand she took out a knife and sped to me while I tried to stand up. All I could see were streaks of bright blonde hair each time she ran to leave several cuts on me. Blood was flowing out of me in ribbons while all I've ever done to her was kick her neck.

She grabbed my arm and threw me across the cage to the other side, away from my sisters. "You are _way_ more weak than your own sisters!" she taunted me. Oh, that is it!

Before she could strike my chest I caught her hand and kicked her in jaw. She staggered backwards and spit out a tooth. From the other side I could hear Mitzi telling me to play the Blood Animal card for damn sake. Only my blood was on the floor, so that made it easier.

Within a matter of seconds my blood snake was up and ready to strike. I shined a threatening grin at Flash, who didn't seem to be intimidated; yet then again she did have Botox. One of my snake's fangs pierced her leg so that she couldn't move. From my backpack, which I have completely forgotten about until now, I threw a small knife that randomly landed into her... _eye_.

The scene nearly made me throw up; now I know how Missy feels about these things. Flash gritted her teeth during and after she pulled the knife out, along with her eye. Her empty socket was half opened, blood running from it and down her cheek covering the scar.

"Um... if she survives this would this count as her Penalty Round since she already lost an organ of some sort?" the new announcer asked.

"No, she still has the Penalty Round if she lives," replied the other. But I'm not planning to let her walk, limp, or even _crawl_ out of this place alive.

Mitzi screamed at the top of her voice "USE THE COVER SONGS!" so loud the entire arena might have heard her. She's right, if I wanna win this I have to use a song. Therefore I commanded my snake to wrap Flash up so she couldn't escape. I cleared my throat, deciding to use my cover song for "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull and featuring Ne-Yo and Nayer.

_Rap: Me, not working hard?_

_Yeah, right! Not even you know that_

_Or, better yet, go to Carnival Corpse_

_Take a picture of me killing you with a battle axe_

_Took your life from positive to negative_

_I just want you know that_

_And tonight, I will enjoy life_

_Mitchie and the sisters, right here_

_That's right_

_Sing: Tonight I will not let you live tonight_

_Give me all your blood tonight_

_For all you know, you might not see tomorrow_

_I will kill you tonight_

My sisters joined in to fill in for Nayer's parts.

_Sisters sing: Don't care what you say_

_Or what games you play_

_You've got the right blood type_

_That I will get from you_

_Me sing: I will kill you tonight_

_Sisters: I will kill you tonight_

_I will kill you today_

_I will kill you tonight_

_Me: Grab somebody dying, tell 'em hey_

_Give me all your blood tonight_

_Give me all your guts tonight_

_I will kill you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

We even haven't gotten to the first verse, and already Flash's blood was flowing out from her mouth, nose, and even her eyes. The image seemed to have made some of the crowd vomit and cover their eyes, but I will not finish this song until the woman has been screwed.

_Rap: Take advantage of tonight_

_'Cause tomorrow I'm off to Wonderland for murder_

_But tonight, I can make you my victim_

_And torture you endlessly_

_This is insane: the way the your blood is flowing_

_Cast point account keep growing_

_Hustlers move aside_

_So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'_

_I got you locked up like Edward Cullen (taking blood reference)_

_Put it on you life, baby,_

_I make you feel not right, lady_

_Not dying tomorrow_

_But I kill you tonight_

_Darling  
_

All of the woman's blood transferred to my jar filled with the screwed people's, including the goddamned announcer's, blood. My blood snake unraveled itself when Flash was limp and pale in its coil. I summoned the blood back into me to check her. Yes, no pulse nor any breathing!

"And the winner of this round's Carnival Corpse is... the TURQUOISE CANARY!" both announcers shouted. My sisters took picture of me with my winnings on our phones as those two announcers came up to me.

"Turquoise Canary, you have just won the match by killing your competitor like many Deadmen have," the new guy said. "The prize for this round is 450,000 cast points. What would you like to do next?" Such a cliché question, but I might as well answer.

I took the mic and beamed. "Hmm... I don't have an urge to kill anyone since I have satisfied myself today and yesterday, so that's taken care of." The crowd laughed, even though I was serious. "Well then I will be helping Misty, or apparently to you all she is called the Blue-Gray Canary, with her match tomorrow. That means all that's left is to maybe get a new roommate."

The girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah, although there's already four of us living in one cell we would like to find a roommate to make things a little more fun. We plan on taking in the next person to be sent here!" The crowd cheered once more.

_Back at the room..._

"Good job today, Big Brother!" Mitzi congratulated me and gave me a side squeeze. "It was also great of you to pitch our roommate advertisement after you won!"

"Hey, nothing's too good for my sisters!" I replied, calculating how much we have now. Right now I have measured about 649,930 CP after taking away how much we have spent.

Missy sat down next to me on my bed and held out the Cast Point Card she stole from the announcer guy we killed together. She said she found about 700,000 in it using the machine in the room! That means we have... _1,349,930 cast points_!

The cell door opened, and in came Misty from her walk. Next to her were a boy and a girl. The girl, who seems like she's seven, had light brown hair with a giant red bow and blue beads on top, light skin, and brown eyes and was wearing a pink dress and dark red boots. The boy, who was taller and seems older than her, had messy short black hair, gray eyes, and light skin too and wore a gray shirt, jeans, and a black jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Hiya hi!" the young girl shouted in a cheery tone. "My name's Hibana, and this boy's name is Ganta! We both heard you wanted roommates. So here we are!"

"What got you two in here?" I asked them.

"I punish bad children for flipping my skirt!" the girl replied with a smile. The boy crossed his arms.

"Falsely accused of murdering my entire class," he said. "We're actually not new here. We both got kicked out of our separate cells for causing a fight during your match." He was looking towards me. "The guards told us to move here since you were looking for roommates. So what are you guys in here for?" Misty got into detail about how we killed our stepmother and her assistant, leaving Ganta speechless and Hibana in awe.

"You four are awesome!" Hibana exclaimed. A few guards came in with a prebuilt bunk bed. "Ooh! I'll go get our things while the big men bring in the bed, Ganty!" According to the boy Ganty is the girl's nickname for Ganta.

After the bed was installed in our cell Hibana came in with a seemingly stretched out teddy bear backpack that's taller than her; what the hell is she carrying?! In each hand was a bag. She dropped the black one at the boy's feet and climbed for the top bunk.

So here we are: three girls who are my sisters, a seven-year-old with a backpack as tall as hell, a possibly 15-year-old boy who wears dark clothing, and me. Four girls and two boys. I don't like these odds.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Chapter 8: Friends

(Back to Mitzi's POV)

Around my neck I keep something very near and dear to me. It's a silver chain, and in the middle is a diamond pendant. My mother planned to give it to me through her will, but she told me if I were responsible enough I could get it for our 10th birthday. I managed to get it for our birthday, which was three days before she died. Yeah, bad timing, I know. But besides wearing it to preserve her memory there's special uses embedded within the diamond.

We, the Mis-Mit Quartet, have all received something special from her, and they all came in weapons; yeah, she was pretty badass for someone kind and gentle. Missy mentioned before her double-bladed battle axe, whose blades can multiply by ten. Misty is like a hawk at archery, and so was given a super durable bow that is really hard to break and a quiver filled with multipurpose arrows (and what's magical about them is that the supply _never runs out_). Mitchell has always been like the nerdy assassin of the family, and so was given ten different multipurpose pocketknives that can be used for anything. What's so special about my necklace is that I can summon any weapon known all over the world.

"You guys are pretty lucky," Hibana said when we showed her our special weapons. "All my mommy gave me were complex homework problems and hooks that pierce into my skin." That explains why she is so smart, the homework that is. "She said that if I can endure the pain and figure out the problems and fight on my own then I am a very good girl. Of course she also said I was a bad one for punishing others, so that's why I killed her. She was so confusing."

Now another new fun fact about Hibana: she was abused by her mother and was taught some things that are advanced for her age, she killed her mother, and she was sent here for "punishing" her kindergarten class. My sibs and I have done similar things, except they were towards adults in towns we have visited and have never returned to. So far about her we learned the super tall thing in her backpack is a giant sword that only she can carry and she came here at age five. I wonder why we weren't placed here before; we have done things like she's done before.

The boy Ganta is pretty mysterious. He barely talks and is always away from the cell. We were told they both got into a fight, but it doesn't make sense why they were sent into the same cell. To try and get along? To fight to the death in here and cause one person's downfall? Whatever it is they should take it outside.

"You wanna meet my friends today?" she asked us. "They wanted me to introduce you to them. With you being the new kids and all they are pretty curious about your potential." I know that she's an advanced seven-year-old, but she's still kinda childish so I'm wondering if her friends are imaginary. Either way it goes, we decided to accept her invitation. With that she grabbed our backpacks for us and led us to wherever her friends are.

During the trip there she had us close our eyes as part of some game she had. Well, she is seven so we might as well play along. It was hard to tell whether where we were going, but at least we made it there without falling. The minute she allowed us to open our eyes a tall guy with two long skinning knives stood right in front of us.

"You three ladies will make _fine_ dresses," he said in a creepy tone. Misty and I stepped back just in time for Missy to shield us from the swords with her battle axe, whose blades have multiplied by five. In front came Mitchie in "Overprotective Brother Mode", unwrapping the gauze on his arm. We held him back before he could fully remove it.

"Don't try it Big Brother," I tried to calm him down while pushing him back. "He's not worth the screwing. See, we're fine, alright? He didn't hurt us." Mitchie pointed to my right arm, and I realized a small piece of skin fell off. "Alright, let's calm down now Brother. Don't go attacking... _not until I chop his fucking head off_!" That was Misty's cue to hold _me_ back while Missy held our brother.

Behind the girl-skinning freak other people can be heard laughing. He moved backwards, revealing a few men sitting on some chairs.

"Hibana, Punishment, I see your new friends are quite protective of one another," this one guy commented. He had red hair, pale skin, and possibly grayish red eyes and is dressed in a Japanese Buddhist monk garb and a beaded necklace with a small skull in the middle. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Genkaku and this is my guitar." He held up a light blue electric guitar and pulled a pick through its strings.

"Muscle Man over there in the corner is Mōzuri." In the corner to which he pointed to was a large muscular man in a dark brown tang top and leather pants and some kind of belt with a lock on it. He has tanned skin, a small head, a massive chin, and, to my surprise, fish eyes. "The man was raised by bears," the monk added.

"Over on the couch is Jabber." Jabber, the only Branch of Sin... I forgot the name. Anyways, he's about Misty height and looks around his early 20s with a white shirt, black jeans, a black jacket, and white sneakers; he reminds me of a human zebra in a way. He has light tan skin, brown eyes, and spiked jet black hair. I recognize him from his Carnival Corpse highlights.

"I'm guessing you've already met Dōkoku. Mind you, he has a hobby of skinning girls and women alike to make skin dress, even with the hair and scalps." I wish we were told this earlier. The man had narrow eyes, a narrow nose, pale skin, and a creepy smile. He is wearing a black cap and some kind of weird black and green clothing I can't put into words.

I lightly nudged Hibana on the arm. "Nice friends, but I don't trust Dōkoku," I muttered in her ear.

She whispered, "I don't really consider him as much of a friend. Since day one he's been trying to cut my skin and hair in my sleep."

"If I ever feel like killing someone he'll be my first target."

"And maybe if you give me the chance I'll join you."

"Word, girl." We bumped fists and smiled.

Genkaku cleared his throat so we would continue to listen. "We are known as the Undertakers, and Hibana is one of us. We are a special group made of some of the strongest Deadmen in the prison. Yesterday when Miss Punishment herself was sent to your cell I asked her to take you here. So, tell us about yourselves."

As usual, Misty, being the oldest (by 15 minutes for me), did the talking. "My name is Misty Hope, and we are a group of quadruplets. This here is the second oldest Missy." Missy waved hello. "Mitchell, though for short we call him Mitchie of simply as Brother." He shrugged and waved. "And last, but certainly not the least, the youngest Mitzi." I smiled and sang a hello. "Together we make up the Mis-Mit Quartet, but apparently in this place we're the Canary Quartet.

"The reason why we got into this place was because we killed the Big Bitch herself our stepmother, and then Mitzi knifed her assistant in the throat. Ya see, we have a special ability we call Blood-Bending but here it's called Branch of Sin." They asked what we could do with it. "We can all transform it into giant blood animals, change it into daggers, and even summon injured or dead people's blood into jars in our backpacks. But there's tons of other stuff we can do without those powers." Then she went on about the people we've killed in several towns we visited only once, and how they never knew we did them.

The Undertakers, including Hibana, formed a group huddle in front of us. We couldn't hear the entire conversation, but we did hear our names. Hibana left the circle to skip towards us.

"Genkaku wants you all to join the Undertakers," she said. "I never knew other kids can be so similar to me. They said if your actions were ever publicized you would be assigned as one anyways. C'mon, it'd be fun! Of course, they're allowing a few days for thinking."

My sibs and I were forced to play the blindness game with Hibana when we decided to leave for the gym. She then left us to go wherever the Undertaker room was located. A few days should be enough for us to think. But for now we've gotta train Misty for her match tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Third Round

Chapter 9: Third Round

Misty checked her stock of arrows before the round, but she shouldn't have to since it's somehow an unlimited supply. Because we already had our own matches we didn't have to worry about anyone missing from the group. With her weapons organized and the lyrics of her blue notebook re-memorized she proceeded to the panel.

"Not so fast there missy," the escort with us stopped her. I like how he called her "missy" and wasn't talking to Missy. "This will be a special tag team match. Who will be your partner?" Again they fail to tell us any information like this before, but then again maybe I didn't read the schedule correctly again.

I stepped up and took her side. "I'll go, I need some redemption anyways. It'd be dishonorable of me, the most vicious, to be the only one who hasn't won a Carnival Corpse match. Besides, I can't let the biggest pacifist out on her own." We all had a group hug before Misty and I took the panel. Going back to the cage for some redemption will mean all four of the Mis-Mit Quartet have won.

The elevating panel slowly lifted us up into the bright-lit cage. From the right side I can hear the two announcer guys shouting the introductions.

"Welcome to the Carnival Corpse! Yesterday another member of the Canary Quartet has risen to the cage and won. Today from the famous quadruplets is the Blue-Gray Canary with her fighting debut. Here's today's special twist: it's a tag team battle! So making her way back for redemption is the girl who fought against the Green Canary and lost a kidney. Please welcome back the Gray Canary!" We waved and blew kisses to the camera that will be shown all over Wonderland.

"On the other side are two familiar faces who have made their way here several times. Unlike the previous matches with the Canary Quartet, this will be a girls vs. boys battle. Without further ado, please welcome to the cage Woodpecker and Crow!"

Up to the surface came two boys, one around his mid-20s and the other in his teens. The older guy is a tall, muscular man with a medium-dark tan, short black hair in spikes to the back, and an eyepatch on his right eye. For clothes he had on dark blue pants with a black belt and a long black coat and a bladed ring on both thumbs. I didn't have to describe the younger one, for we already knew him as our roommate.

(Misty's POV)

"Ready Deadmen, set, go!" At the sound of the pistol the one supposed to be Crow slit both his own wrists and then Ganta's with his sharp thumb rings, blood streaming out like ribbons. From our belts (yeah, it's been a while since we've used them) Mitzi and I slit our own wrists with small daggers. We threw the knives towards them, only for Crow to stop the blow with a shield of blood.

With a gesture of hand Ganta levitated his blood into an army of small pointy bullets, and with another he sent them flying at us. A few hit us in the arms until we formed many blood daggers to form shields. Mitzi created her blood lion and sent it after them while I stuck with the defense. She glared at me with eyes that read "Are you fucking kidding me?! Get out there and fight, you pacifistic bitch!" I am pretty good at reading faces.

As she stared me down we were both hit by sharp red scythes somewhere near the head. I sat up and saw Ganta fighting my sister's blood lion, and Crow with red scythes on the back of his hands. I looked over at Mitzi and she gave me a surprised look with her eyes widened. My fingers groped about and I found several strands of hair and blood on the ground. _My hair_!

Mitzi stood back up and took out her diamond necklace from under her shirt and squeezed it in her hand until it glowed. The light faded and in both hands were long sharp katanas. I joined her by grabbing my foldable archery bow and my mechanical quiver of arrows (like what Hawk Eye from "The Avengers" has) out of my red backpack.

"Use a Smokescreen one!" Missy suggested at the top of her voice. Here's a fun fact about me: in order for me to take out certain arrows our mother implanted a special microchip connected to the arrangement in my quiver. That way I can just choose one in my mind and the quiver will rotate to where my hand is at the top. Yeah, our mom was pretty badass that way, having studied science and technology before deciding on a career as a doctor.

I held my right hand over my shoulder and waited for the Smokescreen arrow to move up into my palm. And within a matter of seconds I aimed it down the center of where the two guys stood. The arrow exploded at the moment it hit the ground, shrouding their side of the cage in blackish gray smoke.

"Looks like the Blue-Gray Canary has hawk eyes," I heard the new announcer Minikui comment; he already seems better than the old one. Being the only ones to see through the smoke Mitzi and I charged in.

They didn't even see it coming. We were well hidden in the shadows of my smoke as we jumped from behind to take them down. Mitzi made several fast cuts on Crow's arms and legs using her katanas, and I had Ganta and later Crow down with thin arrows whose spear-points were filled with liquid sleeping drugs (my mix of morphine, ketamine, and rohypnol).

"Can we sing them a lullaby?" my sister asked me. She can make the sweetest things sound cruel and vice versa. I made sure the spear heads were empty by pulling them out of the targets before nodding. "Great, because I was thinking of 'Carefree Coma'." From our bags we took out our microphones; we're able to keep a lot of things in there. Missy and Mitchie, who were still at their seats, can still be heard when they created the soft background music.

_Mitzi: Close your eyes and dream_

_'Cause you're away from anxieties_

_You have no responsibilities_

_the only one you now have is to sleep_

_On the floor or on the bed_

_the world is a pillow for your head_

_Don't worry about how much you've bled_

_You find a blanket within the mess_

_Relax and know you've had enough_

_Eyes closed, dreams high above_

_That's how you should be_

_so I hope you never wake up_

_Me: Without a care in the world_

_and resting nice, just let it go_

_Don't hold on to your consciousness_

_just let it drop as you sink into the mist_

_Envelope you with arms of white_

_can't escape, even if you try_

_These arms will hold onto you so tight_

_until you're as peaceful as if you've died_

_Relax and know you've had enough_

_Eyes closed, dreams high above_

_That's how you should be_

_so I hope you never wake up_

The song doesn't kill, unfortunately. It can, with our command, bring someone into a temporary comatose state that can last from 3 hours to 5 years though. We didn't feel like making their sleep long, so we kept it short by designating it at a safe and mild 3 hours.

"And the winners are... the Gray and Blue-Gray Canaries!" We received 455,000 cast points as our winnings and then our trophies. The four of us watched Ganta and Crow get carried away to wherever the Penalty Round room is. Since we didn't have anything left we wanted to do, we just said we were going to have a victory lunch now that all of the Mis-Mit Quartet-we told them Canary Quartet-have each won a Carnival Corpse match.

I felt Mitzi's hand pat my back. "Looks like the least vicious has finally shown her claws," she said. "I'm proud of you for leaving Defensive mode out there. You know, I am thinking of an ice cream celebration." Of course she knew it's rare for us to go out for ice cream; the Big Bitch never let us have any unless it's salted caramel... Blech!

Mitchell got strawberry with chocolate chips on top, Missy got bubblegum with Oreos, I got mango sorbet with strawberry sauce, and Mitzi got rainbow sherbet with gummy bears she got from Nurse Mercy and we all had our ice cream in cones (total cost: 16 CP). There were some guys who congratulated us for reaching our goal of each one winning a match. Yeah, life is pretty sweet.


	10. Chapter 10: Foursome Dash

Chapter 10: Foursome Dash

(Back to Mitzi's POV)

We watched Ganta and Crow's Penalty Round on the television; it landed on the molars, by the way. Since they were still unconscious it was easy for the doctors to pull them out. At least Ganta doesn't have to worry about getting his wisdom teeth pulled out later. Nurse Mercy ended up shouting at a doctor for almost cutting off a nerve connected to the tooth he pulled out; if he can't even pull out a tooth without making a mistake then I want to know why he became a doctor in the first place!

"Coming up next are the highlights for the Dog Races!" Minikui announced. Up came commercials that we all didn't care for until the highlights were back on. "As we all know the Dog Races is an obstacle course built with a series of deadly traps and surprises against up to thirty Deadmen each match. Here are the highlights for one of today's rounds."

The screen cut to this large obstacle course first filled with swinging pendulum guillotines, then to walls that fire arrows, and even to people falling into water that electrocutes them. By the end of the course the survivors were fighting over this bright red ball, and apparently whoever holds it when the time runs out wins. As they fought for victory, pieces of the battle stage were falling apart into a pit of spikes, some people falling with the panels as well. This place never fails to excite and surprise us.

"Let's sign up for tomorrow or so," I suggested to my sibs; Hibana was hanging out with her friends. "We can watch a few rounds to memorize what will be happening during the races so we know what to do. That way we can earn more cast points and stuff!" They all agreed, and so we all headed for the gym for practice.

_Two days later..._

By last night we practically memorized the entire course for the Dog Races until we were ready. We all made sure we had everything in our backpacks before heading to the arena to compete; we signed up last night, too. I decided to dress in shorts so I wouldn't get all hot while running. Only Misty and Missy put their hair up into pigtails (Missy) and a ponytail (Misty) since Mitchell and I have short hair.

"Welcome to the Dog Races!" the announcer that wasn't the new guy shouted to the audience. "Today we have 30 competitors ready to run and survive. Player 1 is Volts!" Volts? As in screwed guy Volts? How did he survive? "Player 2 is Sparrow! Player 3 is Finch! Players 4 are the Canary Quartet!" We waved at the camera projecting us on the jumbo screen. As soon as all of the names were called we positioned ourselves at the starting line. "Ready Deadmen, set... go!" A starting pistol was fired, and pretty soon we were all running as if we were in the Hunger Games.

The first obstacle was the Guillotine, with its giant swinging blades cutting off the limbs of unlucky competitors. Fortunately I knew how to deal with this. I held my diamond pendant and summoned four far-range grappling hooks for all of us. To make sure we aimed at the last swinging axe we had Misty shoot them all, and luckily we slid through all of them and only lost a few strands of hair.

Up next was this giant floor covered with flame throwing tubes, burning only two people alive in the process. I glanced at Mitchie and we all jumped onto the floor. With several twists and turns we came out wiping ash-covered sweat from out brows.

"You're probably glad you took gymnastics and dance classes with us _now_, aren't you Big Brother?" I smirked at him as he nodded. "I knew you'd be grateful, especially when we forced you into _ballet_ with us!" The girls and I laughed while he just stuck his tongue out.

Down below we saw a few people fall into the electric pool of water, so it's either this or passing through the two arrow-shooting walls; obviously we chose the walls. Now this is the perfect time for Blood-Bending. Misty took the reigns again by summoning her animal, a giant hawk. We hopped on and were protected by its large thick wings as we flew through the arrows with ease.

Giant maces, lava pits, poison spikes, a super tall climbing wall, we went through everything and survived until we and 15 other Deadmen reached this large platform. In the center was a medium-sized red ball. Behind us the steps and ladders were lowered down until we were on a platform surrounded by a pit of giant spikes. The speakers were on again.

"The rules are simple here: you all have to fight for that red ball over there and the last Deadman or Deadmen to hold it at the end of the timer is, or are, the winners. Ready, set, go!" At the sound of the next pistol we raced down, and Mitchie got the ball first.

"Get the Turquoise Canary!" this one guy said. "He's got the ball! Come 'ere you goddamned bastard!" He and three other men pounced at Big Brother, but the girls and I shielded him from the attack. "Move out of the way, bitches!" Oh no, he di'n't! Yeah, I can get all sassy like those stereotypical girly girl chicks in tv shows and movies I watch.

I kicked the guy who said that in the throat and Misty shot him in the same area with an arrow. Mitchie passed the ball over to me and slung a hard stone at a woman in the head with his slingshot. I threw it over to Missy and she gave it to Misty. It's game of monkey in the middle with four people instead of two outside and now ten others instead of one as the monkeys.

One of the panels a woman named Sparrow was standing on fell, along with her plummeting down to be impaled by the spikes. We almost forgot about the spikes at the bottom. So we managed to push three competitors down to their doom.

"Yo, someone get the Green Canary!" Volts shouted. I looked over my shoulder to see Missy fighting off a large guy with only her feet since she was holding the ball. Before she knew it he pounced onto her, both dropping into the spikes and the red ball bouncing into Volts's hands.

I screamed Missy's name and called the other siblings into our Human Chain maneuver. With a shaking hand I linked my left arm to Misty's right and she held onto Mitchell with her left, Mitchie using both hands to hold onto her. I looked down and sighed with relief to see Missy dangling by a small ledge holding the entire platform just a few feet below.

"Just hold on tight, Sister," I called out to her. "We'll get you out of there!" Slowly I was lowered down to her and reached out to her shaking left arm. "That a girl, Missy. Just a little more..." I finally managed to grab her hand and called upwards for Mitchie to pull us up.

All of a sudden the panel Mitchell was standing on began to crumble away, and out of instinct he quickly ran backwards to hurriedly tug us up. Misty, shocked by the jerk of our brother's moved, accidentally let my hand go. She screamed my name as they were pulled back by two competitors to attack, but they easily fended them off.

"My god, the Green and Gray Canaries have fallen into the pit after an attempt to rescue the Green one!" one of the announcers yelled. "This must be the end of the Canary Quartet that the name will be changed to the Canary Duo!" Not exactly, Minikui.

With my now free hand, the other still holding Missy's tightly, I clenched the diamond on my necklace to summon a grappling hook as the spikes below were coming nearer towards us. I shakily aimed at the platform edge where we fell, knowing I only have one shot. I don't have good hawk eyes like Misty but I am an okay shot. Closing my eyes and hoping this makes it I pulled the trigger.

"Looks like it is curtains for the... Hey someone get a close-up on the edge where they fell! I think I see them!... Yeah! Listen up everyone, 'cause it seems that the Green and Gray Canaries are _alive_!"

The crowd cheered when the camera from who knows where closed in on the hook from my shooter latched onto the edge of the platform, and then to me holding Missy's dangling arm as we quickly rose back up. We came up so fast that we were sort of whipped up into the air and landed on our feet without an error. At a camera we saw we waved our hands and sang a "Ta-da!" The other competitors stared at us in disbelief as we were hugged to near death by Misty and Mitchell.

"I am so sorry for causing your fall, Sisters," Mitchell apologized, a single tear dropping. We can never refuse that face of innocence, so Missy and I forgave him with a huge hug. I death glared at Volts and felt adrenaline pumping through me, to which my sibs stepped back; they knew to never get in my way when I turn to my super angry Little Demon. "While Little Demon and I take care of the bastards and bitches, you two get the ball," Mitchie proposed. I nodded and aimed my grappling hook for Volts's stomach.

Pulling the trigger the hook, having a really sharp spike pointing towards the target, landed through Volts and settled itself into his stomach. Missy ran to take the ball away from his hands, kicking him in the nuts before running away from the others. I reeled him in and swung him around clockwise to hit the ones charging after me, only to fall backwards or into the pit. From my backpack I launched a grenade filled with Missy's homemade Electro-Blood Dust to a couple who weren't near my sisters and brother at all. Mitchie took out his one of his multipurpose pocketknives to stab a guy who would have jumped from behind me in the neck and pushed him into the spikes. Now it's just us and this girl about 16 or so with white hair, pale skin, and was dressed in this super tight-looking body suit with red swirls all around and brown gloves.

"Brother, do you have any second thoughts?" I asked Mitchell to make sure if he was ready to fight a girl.

He growled, "I feel _nothing_." I smiled, relieved that he's okay with killing off this chick, and so together we and Missy fought her off while Misty stayed behind us to protect the ball.

She's pretty agile and strong, but I could see I was doing better than her. With a stomp she broke down a panel I was standing on, but in time I managed to hop onto another one and stuck out my tongue to tease her. Again she stomped but again I hopped onto another panel. Like lightning she bolted towards Misty and proceeded to lunge at her. Missy, who was with her at the time to protect her, smacked her in the face with the flat side of her battle axe.

"Shiro _will_ win Dog Races," she hissed. "Shiro _will_ win for her beloved Ganta-kun!" This chick knows Ganta? Is the reason why he barely shows up at our cell is because he's dating her? "Give Shiro red ball or feel Shiro's wrath!" This girl _seriously_ needs to get off the third-person language. She lunged again only to feel the flat surface of the axe again, and this time her nose began to bleed. On her face crept a maniacal smile, and we began creating daggers using our Blood Bending powers.

The remains of the platform was filled sparkling red dust. None of us threw another grenade, so this must be that white chick Shiro's doing. We stood together back to back with Misty in the middle and formed a large blood shield around us out of the daggers. It was just in time for a brown glove to strike at us out of the red (literally) and actually left a dent on the shield.

On the jumbo screen we could all see the timer with ten seconds left. Nine. Shiro pounded at the barrier with both fists. Eight. We quickly removed it so that when she tried to punch again she tripped forward and landed on her face. Seven. I laid my hand on the red ball. Six. Missy laid hers. Five. Mitchell laid his on the ball too. Four. Since Misty was already holding the ball she didn't have to do anything. Three. The crazy girl in the tight bodysuit stood back up and charged at us. Two. We dodged just in time for Missy to stand in front and hit her with the flat side of her axe for the third time. One. I kicked her face until she was unconscious on the ground. Zero. Time.

All around us there was cheering from the audience, and from the sounds from the speakers the announcers were going crazy too.

"Outstanding! Players 4, the Canary Quartet have won their first ever Dog Race! This is truly an amazing place to be for the quadruplets!" It sure is, Minikui, it sure is.

_Later..._

"200,000 cast points," Hibana, who watched the Dog Races from the television set in the Undertaker room, awed, "that's quite a lot. You guys should have been given extra for that dramatic reappearance you and Missy made after you two fell in the pit, Mitzi." She looked down at us from the top bunk with her feet dangling over the edge. As usual, Ganta was nowhere in the cell; probably looking after that crazy girlfriend of his Shiro. "So did you four figure out your answer to our invite yet? Today's the last day."

Last night we talked about it before going to bed. Being an Undertaker sounds pretty cool. What makes it cooler is that it's made of the most dangerous Deadmen here. My sibs and I are practically that. So that's why we agreed to be Undertakers, but we told her we didn't want anyone to know because we weren't sure what would happen if people knew we joined.

"My lips are sealed, and so will my friends' lips too," she smiled, pretending to close her mouth with an invisible zipper. "I'll take you there tomorrow in the morning after breakfast and all that. Now that you're Undertakers you don't have to play the blindness game anymore." Oh yeah, totally worth agreeing to; we can't always play that game when we want to hang out with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Initiation, Part 1

Chapter 11: Initiation, Part 1

Now that we plan to be Undertakers, in secret of course, Hibana allowed us to see where we had to go in order to reach the room. It's just a few halls downwards and to the far left of this bar; that explains Genkaku drinking sake out of the bottle. He says we have to go through some kind of initiation.

"It measures how tough you all are," he explained. "It also figures out how long you can endure pain." It's as if this program is meant for us! "Come with me and Miss Punishment over to the testing chamber."

We followed him and the young girl to this door, and inside the entire room was white. At the end was a glass window and next to it another door. This man in a white uniform that covers his face escorted us inside.

"Who's the first?" the man asked us. I decided to go first just to get this over with. "Do you possess a Branch of Sin?" I nodded. "Looks like you and possibly your siblings will take a different course, then. Step inside, please." He took me into the other room, where the floor was made of hard cement, the walls were white, and there were a few chests shaped like treasure chests. "Take off your backpack and jacket." My red backpack and purple jacket were given to Mitchell outside, and I can see them watching me from the other side of the glass window.

The man took out a whip and a shield with a gray symbol on it. If I'm going to fight him this should be easy. But he just told me to stand with my back facing him, saying the first part is the Endurance Test. He sounds like a pedophile when he tells me to lift up the back of my shirt but not completely, meaning that I was able to cover my front and the strap holding my bra in the back.

Something sharp struck across my back, just below the shoulder bones. Another strike down where the spine can be felt. I saw the tip of the whip when it hit the side of my neck. This whip feels like a giant knife striking me, for my back is pretty sensitive. I looked to my side to see my siblings staring at me, their eyes filled with worry.

My weakness has always been my back; whenever the Big Bitch would beat me there it was the only place I can't truly endure the pain. She liked to see the pain in my eyes and so always beat me there. Past memories welled up through my fighting tears. I propped myself against the wall in front of me to keep me balanced as I breathed heavily to fight back the tears.

"Show them all that a Hope can endure anything thrown at them," Mom used to say. "If you want to fight back any tears just imagine how you will get back at the one who hurt you, if there was someone in the first place of course. Just remember to breathe, too."

Mom always knew best, so I pictured myself cutting this guy's head off and felt better. Come to think of it, the whips are actually tickling me. They tickled me so much I started laughing out loud until the whipping was over.

I was allowed to pull my shirt down, and then was taken over to the giant chests. The guy lifted one of the covers up to reveal all these knives and other weapons. He told me the next part is the Physical Test. Then he had me hold a knife while he wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. Using my ears I heard something switch on, and then something growling against my nape.

Before I could figure out what it was the thing pounced onto my back and sunk claws into my skin. Haven't I taken enough back pain already? I felt a claw pierce near my shoulder, and with however long I can stretch out my arm backwards I tried to stab it and luckily didn't hurt myself.

Whatever is attacking me left me and so I stood up and listened intently for the growling, which I have identified to be circling around me. I stood to the side in time to feel a fast wind past by my body, understanding that it tried to charge. Again I felt another gust when I stepped aside and this time I felt some fur rub against my arm. Probably a wild cat of some sort.

The thing pinned me down again, this time my front is towards the beast. It scratched my arms and then near my neck. If I am going to beat this thing I have to trick it.

Slowly I held up my knife with the sharp point towards the beast and slowed my breathing. I held my breath and waited for the thing to make its move. One thing I have learned is that when a wild cat kills its prey it lunges towards the neck to break its windpipe altogether.

As if on cue I felt and heard the thing lunge forward and I pushed the knife towards it. What I felt was fur. The thing dropped to its side, and just in case I repeatedly stabbed it in what I have identified as the throat and then in its chest.

I was allowed to remove my blindfold, and with that I finally saw I have killed a tiger. The black stripes were now covered with its blood. Its bright yellows had no glint of life within them. For a minute I felt sorry for it.

"You can go outside now," he said. I eyed the shield. "Oh, this is for if I'm attacked, but this has Worm Eater." I asked him what Worm Eater is. "Worm Eater is a special device used to nullify, or cancel out, a Deadman's Branch of Sin. If you four make it you'll get a weapon with Worm Eater installed. Now go outside and ask for the boy you call Mitchell." I nodded and headed outside.


	12. Chapter 12: Initiation, Part 2

Chapter 12: Initiation, Part 2

(Mitchell's POV)

I have never seen Mitzi break down so hard. She kept fighting back the urge to cry while being whipped on the back until she was sent to the verge of insanity that she started laughing. Well, Mom _did_ say the best way to endure the pain is to imagine whoever or whatever is responsible being destroyed. Then when she fought that tiger I was feeling better; she is pretty good at fighting without her sight. I wasn't that happy about those claw marks, though.

When she was finally allowed to exit the testing room she stumbled into my arms. "Oh Big Brother, I don't know how he knew I am sensitive in the back but I don't trust him!" She stood back up by herself and began walking towards the chairs after grabbing her backpack and jacket from me. "I think I'll go stay at the table and rest a... Agh!"

From under shirt where her whip marks were still open came these eight giant spider-like blood legs. They propped her up as she yelled in pain. A guard outside came in to see what the screaming was about, but before he could defend himself he was struck in the chest with one of the blood legs protruding from her back and thrown to the side. Her gray eyes were now bloodshot red and mad like a psycho killer's.

Hibana, who was quiet the entire time, took out her sword, where the tiny blue orbs on the non-sharp side were beginning to glow. I tried to stop her but she shook her head with a serious look. "I am going to stabilize her Sadistic Bloodwrath with my Worm Eater. One with a Branch of Sin can be moved into this level of bloodthirsty insanity when experiencing pain in their most sensitive weak point." She swung that giant as hell sword over her head until it separated into several pieces on a whip-like edge. The blue orbs glowed brighter when the sword struck each of Mitzi's blood spider legs, which deteriorated into nothing but ordinary blood spilling across the white floors and walls.

I caught my sister when she fell after the blood lifting her into the air was gone. She was thankfully still alive and awake. With a weak hand motion she summoned all her blood back into her vessels. I set her face down on the table closest to us and examined her back.

"Can somebody grab me a bucket or something?" Missy choked. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hibana handed her a trash can for her to barf in. Indeed it was a sickening sight, her blood all over her back and the whip wounds all open and fresh. My stomach felt uneasy. When Missy was all done she took her into her arms and headed outside; it was pretty easy since she's the smallest by a few inches. "Nurse Mercy should know what to do," she said.

Mitzi's eyes flicked slightly open and a bloodstained arm reached out to me. I grabbed her hand and she held it close to her heart. "Be careful, Big Brother," she whispered in a weak voice. "Don't tell him your weak point." I nodded and kissed her forehead before she left.

Genkaku, whom I hate for just being a bystander in all this, caught our attention with a piece of paper. "Seems she passed because her insanity was supposed to scare him, which it did. You're next, Mitch." I groaned out of my dislike for that nickname and stepped into the testing room. He added, "Since she took care of the Physical Tests for all of you, you're in charge of the Knowledge Tests."

When it comes to labeling us it goes like this. Mitzi is the Vicious, or sometimes Psychopathic, Diamond-Clutching Assassin. Misty is the Hawk Eyeing Pacifistic-well it's more like she uses defense more than offense but we don't know an advanced word for that-Assassin. Missy's the Heavy Wielding-as in she can lift the heaviest weapons without the need for adrenaline-Assassin. For me, I'm the Thinking Multipurpose Assassin, the Nerdy Assassin to my sisters; they call me that since I am pretty smart. So this test should be pretty easy.

That man my sister wants me to keep an eye on had me remove my jacket and backpack before leading me to this chair that wasn't there before. He sat me down and connected my head to a metal wired helmet and my arms and legs randomly covered in more wires. I have seen torture like this before, but I can't put my knife on it.

Down from the ceiling came this giant screen and the lights turned off for a projector to turn on. On the screen was this algebraic math problem: 3(56-79)+2,000X17=?.

"Solve it correctly and move on to the next problem," the man explained it. "Get it wrong and you will suffer the consequences."

Okay let's see... Using distributive property on 3(56-79) would equal 405. Then using the order of operations I multiply 2,000X17 to get 34,000. Now by adding I will get...

"34,405!" was my answer. According to the timer in his hand it only took me a half minute to figure that out. He nodded and gave me a problem involving one of my weaknesses: the scientific notation. It read 0.9560034X10 to the fourth power.

Now 10 to the fourth power is 1,000 I think. And so the two numbers multiplied should equal... "956.0034?" I said with uncertainty. He shook his head, stating the answer is actually _9,560.034_. Damn it, 10 to the fourth power is really _10,000_!

With a push of a button sharp electricity ran through my veins as if I were hit with one of the bombs containing Electro-Blood Dust. My teeth danced to my pain as I gritted them to endure it as much as I could. Even in beneath my eye sockets I can feel the pulses bursting.

The shocks made my brain feel numb and my teeth ache when they stopped. A buzzing sound kept pounding in my ears. If I keep getting voltaic jolts like this either my brain will fry thus reducing my knowledge, or there is even a chance enough electricity will kill me by shocking my heart too much...

_Ten minutes later..._

Just in ten minutes I have gotten six right and four wrong, each incorrect answer resulting in an increase of the voltage. Pretty soon I was allowed to leave the electric chair-that's the name I was looking for-and was taken to the center of the room. The guy was holding a dart gun in his hands.

"I hear you have the... how to put this delicately... the least working eyesight out of you four," he said.

"Yes, but how the fuck do you know all this?!" I asked him. It's true that I may be coming down with astigmatism or near sighted in my right eye, so I might need glasses pretty soon. Out of us I am pretty much a lousy shot at long distance attacks unless I have enough adrenaline to see properly like during my Carnival Corpse match.

"That bracelet scans your DNA and anything about you we should know." I looked down at my black bracelet, which has been ignored this entire time. A dart pierced me in the back of the nape, to which I plucked it out and rubbed my neck. "Let's begin the Evasion Test, shall we?"

All around us holes and squares of various sizes opened on the walls. From this one behind me a blade slit the back of my calf, another making cuts on my cheeks. Sharp knives were hurtled all around at me and making slash marks on my body. I couldn't tell where they were coming from.

"If you can't use your eyes use your other senses," our parents used to say when I'd come home in cuts and bruises from being bullied. Usually my excuse was that I didn't see it coming, so that's what they'd tell me to do. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and let my ears listen for the sounds of launching knives.

Wind brushed my shoulder as I flipped to dodge a dart. I crouched down to evade a knife that could have struck my head. A backflip allowed me to not get hit by a flying butcher's knife- seriously, a goddamned butcher's knife? The timer read one more minute-

On my ankle I felt something sharp piercing into the back of my ankle. I looked down behind me to see another butcher's knife, its blade deep into my skin. Wincing I pulled it out and threw it away, unaware I threw it towards the guy. He had his gray shield to protect himself, unfortunately.

Ribbons of blood floated upwards from my subconscious' orders and formed into several blood daggers that moved together to form a shield all around me. Many blades and other weapons flew but the daggers encased me within so I was protected. Anything that went my way just bounced off.

The timer sounded and the walls were back to normal. I allowed my blood to seep back into my vessels. The guy moved my way.

"You are allowed to leave," he said. "We should take a break. Up next is the girl named Missy and she's still in the infirmary taking care of your little sister." I nodded and we both went out of the room.

Hibana took out a few juice boxes she brought with her from the Undertaker HQ and set aside two for Missy and Mitzi. We all drank the apple juice while Genkaku settled with his sake bottle. We waited for ten minutes.

"We're back!" called in Missy from the entrance. "Mitzi's alright, and Nurse Mercy says her Sadistic Bloodwrath will come again if she is struck in the back or if she experiences strong mixed feelings of intense pain, anger, and sadness altogether. It's my turn, right?" We all nodded. "Alright, c'mon out Mitzi!"

Mitzi followed her inside the room all cheery and bubbly, which seems pretty strange even though that's how she acts many times. She skipped over and grabbed one of the two juice boxes and stared at me as she drank.

"You the Nerdy Assassin!" she giggled. She looked over at Misty. "You's a Hawk Eyeing Pacifistic Assassin!" She turned around back to Missy, who was drinking her juice. "Heavy-Wielding Hematophobic Assassin!" Then she plopped down on an empty chair and kept giggling.

"Nurse Mercy had her breathe in nitrous oxide to ease the pains for a while," Missy explained. "The effects should wear off in a few minutes. Plus, she has to take these pills if she breaks down again." In her hand she shook an orange tube that sounded like a rattle. "Since she's the demonic one I wonder if this will happen often. But for now, all we can do is protect her back and keep her calm for a while just in case."

The guy stood up from his seat and had her remove her backpack and jacket. Realizing she was next she stepped inside while he took Mitzi along with him, the rest of us watching through the glass window. What the hell is he up to? Why does he need Mitzi? It seemed like the answers to my questions were about to be answered when I saw a rusty axe appear from under a large table, covered by a larger tablecloth, inside.


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation, Part 3

Chapter 13: Initiation, Part 3

(Missy's POV)

Hot sweat and tears ran down Mitzi's face as I hurriedly carried her towards the infirmary. She kept screaming "It hurts, it stings!" like there's no tomorrow, and then she called out for me and Misty and Mitchie and even Mom and Dad. I knew her back is her weak spot but I never intended on her weakness to drive her into madness.

"Nurse Mercy help us!" I shouted for the small nurse when we reached our destination. The sound of my voice quickly brought her to where I stood. "She got struck in the back by whips and went into this thing called Sadistic Bloodwrath." With a serious and worried expression on her face she had me set her face down on the nearest table and close the curtains around us.

She left us alone as we were secluded off and came back with a medical bag and a tank with a mask connected to it. "Breathe in the nitrous oxide, sweetie," she coaxed her. "I promise the pain will go away." Mitzi did as she was told and conked out. "With this much pain and blood the gas will wear off until it can just be used as regular laughing gas. We should clean her up before she awakes." I nodded and took out a cloth wet from the sink and wiped the blood on her arms and back.

Although the sight still sickened me I couldn't just stand there while my sister lay there in great agony. I helped Nurse Mercy clean and dress her wounds. Then I took out Mitzi's backpack, which I carried with me, to grab her identical _extra _shirt; she really loves that top so much she bought _multiple copies_. No blood really got on her jeans so I just left them that way. Once she was healed and awake I left her to put on her spare shirt while the nurse spoke with me.

"You were very brave to keep control like that with your hematophobia and all," she said. Before I could ask her how I knew that she told me the bracelets we wear scan our DNA and can track down information about us. From her bag she handed me a small orange tube filled with white pills. "Have her take two of these tonight and then whenever she breaks down again. The effects of the nitrous oxide should wear off in a few minutes. Also, you will know if she breaks down if she is feeling strong mixed emotions of intense pain, anger, and sadness altogether or gets struck in the back. Keep her safe, alright?" I nodded and gave her my thanks.

Mitzi popped out of the closed curtains with her clean shirt on and her jacket in her backpack, which she was wearing on her back. A bubbly smile crept on her face as she was given another bag of gummy bears by the nurse.

"Thank-a you, Nursie Mercy!" she shouted with glee. The effects of the laughing gas are quite noticeable. We gave her our thanks again before heading back to the testing chambers.

Once we got back Mitchie was already finished with his part of the course while Mitzi drank her juice like an innocent 4-year-old. The guy who whipped her and apparently electrocuted him told me to remove my jacket and backpack for my turn. Inside was a table with a large white cloth covering it, on top a large heart-shaped red box.

"Go and open the box," he told me while he stood by the door. I looked towards the glass window but didn't find my little sis; she's still probably woozy from the gas. This seems very familiar for some reason. With a shaking hand I opened the box, dropping the lid on the ground.

I wished I had the trash bin with me when I saw several organs inside the box. In the middle was a real heart that seemed a bit shriveled up. Out of shock and fear I yelped and threw the box from my hands. The guy came up to me and clutched the tablecloth.

"Welcome to the Nightmare Test," he said. "Here you have to face your worst fear, according to your records it's hematophobia." I want to kill that guy for some reason. Oh yeah, it's for whipping and sending a tiger on Mitzi, electrocuting Mitchie, and now for making me experience my worst fear!

Up went the tablecloth, revealing a large person in full miner's garb, a hard hat with a flashlight on it, a mask with a small breathing tube, and a blood-rusted pickaxe in hand. I was staring at either Harry Warden or Tom Hanniger from "My Bloody Valentine 3D", my least favorite movie of all time. With a gulp I let out an ear-piercing scream that made a crack on the glass window.

He advanced towards me as I kept stepping backwards away from him. I took out a dagger from my backpack and slit my wrists; this is definitely a Blood-Bending moment. Now I'm holding a knife made from my own blood, which I threw at the miner. He twirled his pickaxe like a baton in front and made it turn into a regular puddle of blood on the ground. Shit, he's got _Worm Eater_!

"Now, now Missy," the guy, who was just standing there, taunted me, "you've gotta fight harder if you want to pass the test." He pushed a button to reveal a medium sized red box. "If you won't fight for your own life, would you fight for your _sister's_?" And with another press of a button the sides of the box collapsed to reveal a girl bound with rope on her wrists and ankles in front of her body. Mitzi.

She didn't seem to be effected by the laughing gas anymore; I know because she wasn't smiling but glaring at the guy. "You better have a good reason why I'm in this place again!" she exclaimed. "How did I get in here, anyways?"

"With you being under the nitrous oxide, it was easy to bind you and stick you in the box quickly while your older sister here was staring at the box."

She looked from him and then the miner and then to me. "Don't just stand there... Fight!" Her words were enough to get the miner charging in my direction. I flipped above his head to dodge the strike from his pickaxe. I ran towards my sister to try and untie her but Warden, or Hanniger because there were two mining killers in the movie, stood in front.

"C'mon Missy, face your fears already!" my sister shouted with some worry sensed in her tone. The miner turned to her, making her sink lower on the ground. "Missy, screw him already! This guy gives me the creeps!"

"Well now you know how I feel!" I told her. "At least I threw a blood dagger."

"I don't think that's gonna work. The dude's got Worm Eat-"

My sanity snapped in half, though it felt more like it was torn into a million pieces. The demon inside of me began to rise. I reached into my backpack for my special double-sided battle axe. Why is my sanity slipping away from me? Because that fucking goddamned bastard of a miner just struck Mitzi hard in the shoulder with the sharp pointed part of his pickaxe. And then he began kicking her on the back.

"Haven't I taken enough back pain?" I heard her mumble under her breath. When the pick swung onto her middle back she let out a painful shriek.

"For goodness sake, just shut up you bitchy piece of shit!" the miner yelled at her. I didn't think he could talk, but I guess he can. "You and your fucking mouth are annoying me! Since that sister of yours seems to be too much of coward I'll just kill you now-!"

I smacked the back of his head with the flat surface of my axe like a baseball bat and then pinned him against the wall with one arm on his neck. Adrenaline flowed through me, but I could still have pinned him without it. The adrenaline is just allowing me to attack faster. I knocked the pickaxe from his hand and death glared him down, or up since he's taller.

"No one should ever lay a hand on my siblings, including my little sister!" I growled while gritting my teeth. "I am going to remove your mask so I can see the light leave your eyes as I have you experience a slow, painful death!" With a sharp blade from my axe I ripped the head part of the garb off to see a man with pale skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes; he looks like Hanniger. Pure fear struck his eyes as a sadistic smile crept on my face. I wiggled my fingers as my goodbye wave. "Bye bye, Hanniger!"

Before I can chop him he pushed me away and began running around the room. So he wants to play tag, huh? I guess I'm it. My thumb pushed a red button on the black hilt of my axe two times, and the double blades separated into four blades, giving it a larger size. Then I pressed a white button above it, and the blades were now suspended on a thick dark gray chain from within the hollow hilt. I swung it at him, the chain growing longer so it can grab him from a farther distance.

The chain wrapped around his waist and I reeled him in like a fish. Using my legs I pinned him down on the ground. Which body part should I remove first? The arm that held the pickaxe that struck Mitzi? Perfect. I swung my axe down upon him and I chopped off his right arm and then his left. Blood gushed everywhere like a river forming into a great lake. I left his legs on just because I felt like it.

Out of my backpack I brought out again the dagger from before, the one I used to slit my wrists. Now how should I kill him? Slit his throat? Knife it? Pierce the abdomen or temple or his liver? Ooh, how about the heart? Yes, absolutely positively yes! Now he'll know how it's like to have one's heart ripped out and stuffed in a box; I know it's really not him but he does look like the real Hanniger but one can dream, right?

I plunged the knife directly into his heart and turned it clockwise as I pushed it deeper (that sounds so wrong). His eyes popped and he screamed in pain. The screaming just encouraged me to keep on going (that's what she said). Then I just repeatedly stabbed him in random places on the chest and throat, even after he died.

"You're scaring me, Missy!" I heard Mitzi shouted from behind, snapping me out of it. The sight of the gore was bringing back my hematophobia. I walked away from the bloodshed and used my axe to cut off the ropes binding her wrists and ankles. "Thanks, and you know, besides your hematophobia you may be on the verge back to second place!" I beamed at the statement and escorted her outside, leaving the guy, who just remained a bystander the entire time, with his eyes widened and filled with horror.


	14. Chapter 14: Initiation, Part 4

Chapter 14: Initiation, Part 4

(Misty's POV)

"Seems that the guy was so horrified he had no choice but to pass you," Genkaku said as he read the paper with Missy's scores. "I think that if he took the Undertaker Initiation after your four got here you'd be _his_ Nightmare Test!" Mitzi laughed, and then winced while Hibana and Mitchie patched up where the miner guy hurt her.

"How were you able to withstand the Sadistic Bloodwrath's nature?" Miss Punishment asked her. "I mean, he hit you in your weak spot. That is why I am glad your sister Missy did him justice!"

"The laughing gas wore off but the effects of it being a painkiller are still in motion, sort of," my young sister replied. She's pretty tough, but not in the back. She secretly glanced at the guy who has whipped her and growled softly while he wasn't paying attention. Then she paid her attention back on me. "I wonder what your test will be like, Misty. So far we've all been given tests relating to our own strengths and weaknesses. Like me with the whips but then the tiger. Mitchell used his Nerdy Assassin skills, but then had a hard time with his eyesight. And then Missy went full-rage demon on her worst nightmare, even though her hematophobia hasn't been cured."

I thought about it for a while while playing with the straw from my empty juice box. When I looked up I had the others look up too. Standing behind Mitzi, who didn't even notice, was a large timber wolf. I quietly whispered her name, and when she looked up we all went rigid at the growling.

"Bear?" she asked us what animal was standing behind her. I shook my head. "Rabid dog?" Funny, but we had to shake our heads again. "Wolf?" We all gave her one huge nod.

As if trained to respond to that word the wolf grabbed the back of her shirt and shook her around while she struggled to break away, but it had a firm bite on the material. I hurriedly took out my bow and arrows and aimed one for the head. Before I could shoot the wolf pulled her into the testing room. I death glared at the guy in the white uniform.

"Is _this_ part of my test?" I growled, my eyes flaming.

"Y-y-yeah, f-for the Defensive Tests," he replied with a tone shaking in fear. I am _this_ close to shooting him in the neck with an arrow! But instead I ran in to finish this test.

My stomach felt uneasy at the sight. There wasn't just one giant wolf, but _four _giant wolves. They crowded around what I expect to be Mitzi. Bite marks were all over her arms and legs, and blood sprayed from a few of them. A bleeding scar can be seen on her left cheek. She kept trying to run, but the wolves were cornering her.

I raised my bow and shot the closest wolf with an arrow filled with Electro-Blood Dust; we all can create this out of our own blood, but Missy makes the best ones. It howled in withering pain and turned to glare in my direction. The others finally caught me and ran for me. I managed to flip over them and headed to check on my sister.

"For once get into Defensive Mode!" she shouted. "I don't think I'm allowed to help you since this is your test." I nodded and slashed my wrists and shins with the sharp ends of my bow; these were added for a reason. Ribbons of blood instantly turned into multiple blood daggers that created a shield around us. "Okay, since we can attack while shielding ourselves go shoot them!"

One wolf charged and actually made a crack in the shield. The impact weakened me down a bit since it's made my blood. I kneeled to regain strength before aiming a Vulture Claw arrow, an arrow with really sharp spikes that open while flying, at its head. I let it soar through the air into the nearest wolf's skull, the "claws" already opened and pointed before striking. The timber wolf hobbled backwards and sank to the ground, the light leaving its eyes. One wolf down, three more wolves to go.

All at once the other wolves bolted against my shield. Mitzi stood up and patted my back. I turned to see a katana in her hand; when did she use the diamond? By the looks of it she was ready to fight. Nodding I let the barrier go down and we split up to opposite sides of the room. Since she might not be allowed to protect herself I managed to create shields for both of us.

Getting as close as I can towards the two that chased after me without breaking my shield I slashed the sharp ends of my bow at the shorter one's face, leaving a bloody scar on its right eye. Again I repeatedly made quick blows at it until I made a finishing strike to the temple on the side of its head. It stumbled away like the first wolf I killed and it keeled over to die. Now there are two wolves angry at us.

There was a sharp pain pumping into veins as the wolf still trying to attack Mitzi scratched and clawed at the barrier I created for her. Damn, will these things give it a rest?! Quickly I released mine to run to her and protect her, but the wolf that was still after me pounced and pinned me down. Now I know how it felt for my sister when she was pinned down by that tiger.

Using my bow I held its throat back, also pushing the head back so it wouldn't lunge at me. The thing just won't give it a rest! It pinned my shoulders down as I tried to hold it off, so I couldn't reach for an arrow.

"No Misty!" my sister screamed. I looked over at her as she threw her katana towards the wolf attacking me. The blade hit it in what I suspect to be the abdomen. As it took the blow I pushed it back and stabbed its throat in a combination of the katana and my sharp-ended bow.

The last wolf seemed to be the largest of them all, almost Mitchell's height-he's 5'5"-and almost having black fur more than gray. I shouted to distract it, to which I succeeded. Mitzi stared at me as well.

Within seconds did I create a blood barrier around myself as it charged at me. At the same time I was still holding up a buffer for my sister. She was giving me a worried look.

"C'mon, you got him now!" she shouted; I didn't notice the wolf was a boy. "Try and attack it!"

"But if I do I'd raise my shield around you down!" I rebutted. She was now glaring at me again.

"Misty, I love you, but I can handle myself!" I looked at her in disbelief since this is my test and not hers, so she can't help me on this. "Ugh, I know I must be truthful on this, so let me just say this: do you remember the glare I gave you in the Carnival Corpse?" I gave a slow nod. "Well I know you are good at reading faces, but I might as well translate it now... Are you fucking kidding me?! Get out there and fight, you pacifistic bitch!"

I cringed at her statement. Sheesh, it's both a good thing and a bad thing that she can be brutally honest when she wants. Pro: at least she is truthful. Con: her words aren't really what you'd want to hear during a time of distress sometimes; that is the best way I can put it. Right now, her honesty is leaning towards the cons.

Slowly nodding I raised my shield down instead of hers while quickly grabbing an arrow to aim at the large wolf. It lunged at me, but I shifted over to the side and fired. My arrow sank deep into its side, but it was still standing. Once again I shot another one, this one filled with poison, and that landed into the heart. When it was still standing I inwardly face-palmed myself; I used the one with the _slow-effecting _poison.

The wolf clawed my bow out of my hands and I had no choice but to keep dodging its attacks. A large axe spun on the ground towards my feet. I looked up to see Mitzi, still holding her diamond; I don't remember seeing a glow, but then again my eyesight can be poor at times. Without hesitation I picked it up and blindly swung, and when I opened my eyes I saw the wolf's head chopped off.

Mitzi grabbed my bow for me and we ran out of the room together to reunite with Missy and Mitchell. Our brother and Hibana looked after her scars and claw marks while I went back inside to grab my arrows; they are still pretty useful if you fix them up a bit.

"Great defensive attacks!" the guy in the white uniform exclaimed. "I have no choice but to pass you and make you all Undertakers!" He took out a paper and wrote down the official signature to have us become official Undertakers.

"You are goddamned fucking right you've got no choice!" Mitzi growled. We turned to see her with gauze patched up on her arms and legs and a bandage on her cheek... and holding Missy's battle axe and an enraged smile on her face. "You whipped me and made me fight a tiger-" She advanced closer to the guy "-caused me to go through Sadistic Bloodwrath-" another step "-electrocuted Big Brother-" another step "-made Missy fight her worst nightmare and tied me up so that I could take crap from the miner-" She had him cornered with his back against the wall "-and then had me and Misty get attacked by a pack of wolves!" The rest of us stood back, and the sibs and I took out our phones to videotape this, Mitchell holding Mitzi's phone. "Either you get into the testing chambers now, or so help me I'll torture you and then watch as you experience a slow, painful death that will last for up to an hour!"

We were glad we were recording this, for the guy practically screamed like a little girl and ran into the chambers, our little psychopathic sister chasing after him. She locked the door behind him when he was on the other side and looked on the ground to see a remote control labeled "Undertaker Testing Controls". She had a sadistic smile on her face as she picked it up and we followed her to the glass window.

"Now it's time for this guy's Undertaker _Re_-initiation!" she laughed, and pressed a blue button. That button made the walls spit fire, a few rounds of it burning him. Next she flipped a light green switch that opened a secret door on the white wall, revealing a very angry lion. Once the beast thought he mauled the guy enough he returned to the hatch, the signal for our sister to press a big red button. When we saw that it activated giant buzz saws all over the floor we decided it would be best to post these videos on YouTube.

After five more minutes of torture Mitzi eventually decided he had enough and turned everything off; it was quite disappointing because his head was about to be cut off by the guillotine he was strapped to. She unlocked the door so he could crawl out, eyes the size of saucers and filled with fear. That was when we ended the videotaping and took a few pics of the face. He looked up at us and crawled to the corner and sat himself up in feeble position, rocking himself back and forth with a traumatized expression; this is pure gold!

Genkaku escorted us out of the room and back to the Undertaker HQ to make the announcement. We all celebrated by having a little victory dinner and drinks; the adults had sake while the rest of us stuck to either apple juice or cider. During the entire time Missy held her battle axe tight in her hands in case that guy who likes to skin girls Dōkoku.

The Uber Monk, which we've learned is Genkaku's nickname, stood up and raised his glass. "To the Canary Quartet, for their astounding performance in passing the Undertaker Initiation!" The rest of us raised our glasses, and juice boxes, to join with his.


	15. Chapter 15: Feverish Nightmare

Chapter 15: Feverish Nightmare

(Back to Mitzi's POV)

My head, my cheeks, my entire body... it feels as if I'm burning. I remember that feeling from a long time ago, four years to be exact. The first time that happened... was the afternoon Mom died...

That day reminds me kinda like how Batman's parents died, except the father wasn't there. He was taking a survivalist trip to the Amazon Rainforest at the time, so Mom took us to our favorite restaurant. It was three days after our tenth birthday.

A bunch of guys came up to us.

"You need someone to take you home?" the guy with tight black curls and sunglasses in front asked our mom. She shook her head and had us stand behind her. "Aw c'mon, you don't look like you drove here. Let us be gentlemen and escort you."

I leaned over to my sisters and brother and murmured, "If he don't dress like one, then he ain't a gentleman." We giggled and held our hands to our mouths to stifle the laughter. That was when I regretted saying that in that guy's hearing sonar.

He pushed Mom out of the way and pulled me up by my dress collar. "You've got yourself a bitchy mouth, huh ankle biter? Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He had me pinned with my face against the wall and punched the part of my back near the shoulder bones; my back was always my weakness, even before the Big Bitch. I tried my best to imagine myself torturing him, but I haven't fully mastered that type of endurance yet. That explained the hot tears from my eyes. He pushed me to the ground and handed each of my siblings to a bulky guy of their own.

"Leave my babies alone!" Mom shot at the black-curled guy and gave him a good sock in the stomach. Go, the mother of all things sweet and innocent on the outside but malicious and bloodthirsty on the inside! "You sick bastards, no one should ever lay a finger on these children!" The guy pulled her arm away and held them behind her back while we were pushed into an alley that just happened to be next of us; I told you that day involved some bad timing.

The guy pulled her away from all of our clinging arms as his bastardy cronies held us back. He pulled something out of his black leather jacket. A gun. "You should have just let us take you home," he teased her.

With one pull of the trigger all the light from Mom's eyes faded. She laid them on us before closing them, then sliding her limp body to the side. That was when this burning sensation began welling up as it mixed with more tears. It was like being set aflame in a furnace.

How dare those men laugh at our expense! They just kept laughing at us while we cried. The man with the gun took out a knife and four others held us down while he slit our wrists. We were already used to it, but the tears from Mom's death made it seem like we were in pain from the cuts. Blood was seeping out at a rapid pace as he held the knife to my neck. That burning feeling was growing all over me.

"Now it's your turn... _Gah_!"

I willed all of my blood into a lion, larger than any of the ones I tried creating before. But this lion was different in another way. The mane was... was... _on fire_. As was its tail and paws, everything else still looked like the color of my blood. It roared into the gang's faces and snatched the leader up in its jaws. When it spit him out, his body was covered in flames. One swipe from a fiery paw decapitated him, along with three others.

Three more blood animals now stood beside my lion: a rattlesnake, a shark, and a hawk. For the parts that were on fire: the rattlesnake with its fangs and a few of its diamonds on its patterned back. The shark with its fins and gills and teeth. The hawk had its wings and talons set aflame. I knew that these were the blood animals of my siblings.

We helped each other stand up before commanding our animals to attack. Fire was created. Screams were heard for only a short period of time before being cut off. More blood spilled, which we used to make our animals larger. This fire, it was set off by anger and grief. After killing them all we summoned our blood back to us, and the fire was gone.

Mom's corpse luckily didn't get burnt, so we took her outside while the sun was setting. Someone found us crying over her body on the sidewalk and escorted us to the hospital. We called Dad and told him everything that happened, and he said he would get home as soon as possible. Of course he knew that it meant he wouldn't come home to seeing Mom's face, or her smile, or hear her voice. We all knew that...

I sat up in my bunk bed with cold sweat rushing down my forehead, and began creating silent tears into my pillow. Everyone else was still asleep, so it meant I didn't shout in my sleep this time. Whenever I have a nightmare, it's always this one. And what's worse is that every time that happens, I ended up getting a nasty fever and my blood lion would always be on fire. I get sick just by remembering that day in my dreams.

Slowly I got out of the top bunk without waking Mitchell, who was sleeping below me, and washed my face with cold water in the sink. The next thing I knew I was puking into the toilet. After I flushed it I got dressed grabbed my backpack; maybe if I walk around a bit I'll feel better.

The halls were quiet. It's around 3 o'clock in the morning when I should be sleeping with the others. But here I am, walking down these lonely dimly lit up halls alone with a fever that is burning me to a crisp from the inside out. My skin is boiling because of my blood.

"Hey, who goes there? State your name and room number!" called out a female voice ahead. I looked up to see a tall woman in a dark blue jacket, white leggings(?), black combat boots, and a dark blue beret on her head. On her belt was a sword. Crap, I don't think I can fight right now. "I asked you your name and room number. Answer my question now!"

I might as well tell her. "Mitzi Hope, from Room 7-17B."

"Little girl, it is against the rules to be out and about at this time. State your business and maybe I will let you off with a warning just this once." I walked closer to her weakly, and when she saw my ill face I guess she didn't see me as a threat anymore. "You sick, little one?"

"Yeah, I'm sick. Fever, and I don't know if I have any other symptoms." I fell to the ground on my knees and felt like throwing up again. "I-is the infirmary open at this time?"

I looked up at her with pleading eyes. She twisted her lips before helping me up. She turned to two guards who were hiding in the shadows. "When we get to the infirmary go wake up the members of this girl's room and explain her absence." I saw now being carried by one of the guards. "Let's go now," she commanded, and we were off.

Around ten minutes later Nurse Mercy was coming out of a room in the infirmary. "Why am I being woken up so early-?" She saw me when I locked eyes with hers. "My dear Mitzi, what has happened? Here, set her down on the closest bed and remove her backpack and jacket!" The guard did as he was told, and when the jacket was simply tied around my waist I felt grateful for the cold air. A hand was held to my forehead and then my neck as I lay there. "You've got a terrible fever, sweetheart! I need to give you a quick checkup. Just try to relax, okay?"

The thermometer she stuck in my mouth read 104 degrees Fahrenheit, and the nurse was pretty soon freaking out and rushing to find medicine for me. First she had me take an Antidote Candy, then water, and once again the thermometer was back in my mouth. Now it's 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

While the guards were heading back to my room to wake my siblings up the woman, whose name I learned is Makina, stayed behind and held my backpack in her hands. Every now and then she would try to check my temperature herself, though it just stayed 102. She told me to get some rest, and that the others would be coming soon. I did as she said and closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: Poisonous Acts

Chapter 16: Poisonous Acts

(Misty's POV)

Someone was shaking me awake, and when I opened my eyes I found it to be a guard. I blinked a couple of times and sat up in my bed while he and another guard shook the others. Everyone except... _Mitzi_. The sight of my missing sister made me jump out of bed and wake up Missy on top and slap Mitchell awake on the bottom bunk of where he and Mitzi slept. We left Hibana to sleep because they said it is a "family crisis only".

"We found your sister walking down the halls earlier," the one who woke me up explained to us. "She has a very high fever and is being tended to in the infirmary. Please get dressed and come with us." They left so we could get dressed quickly. We ran outside and closed the door behind us, leaving the guards following our trail.

The time it took for us to run all the way there in about five minutes. We forgot about our panting breath, for we couldn't breathe when we saw Mitzi resting in a bed with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. Next to her was this woman, who introduced herself as the chief of security Makina, holding our little sister's backpack in her hands. I took it away from her as we crowded Mitzi.

She opened her eyes to reveal tired silver saucers. A nasty cough was the first thing we heard from her. It reminded me of all those times she had that nightmare. Every morning we would find her in bed with a terrible fever as hot as a fire. That made her blood catch fire whenever she used it.

Nurse Mercy came in from another room near the back of the infirmary with a piece of paper. Next to it was a vial of what I am guessing is my sister's blood. I guessed right.

"I have finished with the illness tests," she confirmed. "According to my examinations this fever can only be set off by one thing only, to this case your nightmare like you have told me, Mitzi. But I have come to conclusions that your sickness was triggered by something else." Something else? It's always been the nightmare before. "Let me see your bracelet."

Mitzi complied and held out her right wrist, where the black and green bracelet was locked like the rest of us. The nurse took a close look at it. "Does it sometimes sting?" she asked her, to which she nodded. Out came a key and some kind of gadget. "I see, looks like I may need to remove that bracelet for tests." Mercy held her wrist and turned it to a place where there were two rectangle like inserts. She set the gadget into the insert, then placed the key into an insert on it. With a turn the bracelet was off in a flash. A key to unlock a key, how funny.

When she headed back the room where she came from, the rest of us gazed a bit at the red and green line left on my sister's wrist.

_I am not sure of how later it was because my siblings and I took a nap..._

By the time I woke up the clocks on my phone read 6:37 in the morning. Mitchell was sleeping next to Mitzi on her bed, Missy fell asleep while curled up at the foot, and I slept on a chair while tightly holding the wrist with the greenish-reddish on it. They looked so innocent that I took a picture of them on my phone and had an urge to post it somewhere like on Instagram.

I woke them up when Nurse Mercy and Makina came back from the other room. "Goodie, your four are awake!" the nurse smiled, but then her face became serious. "The tests came in a while ago. I found a large quantity of poison locked inside like the collars Deadmen usually wear around their necks. Luckily it's a slow-effecting poison, so while you were all unconscious I slipped in an anti-venom and some candy just in case. Now the remaining question is this: who poisoned the bracelets?"

She had the idea of checking it for fingerprints that didn't match any of ours. It wasn't long for her to storm out of the room a couple of minutes later. She grabbed a microphone and said "Escorts Fraidy and Vonimeous, please report to the infirmary at this time", which projected from speakers all through the prison. Under her breath she muttered, "I told those two bastards to not give them a bracelet like this whatsoever."

When the two men she was looking for arrived I recognized them from the first day we got here. They were the guys who escorted us to Wonderland, and tried giving us the bracelets that give off poison before the nurse threw a fit. Maybe they know who the culprit is.

"Please explain to me the reason for this," she pointed to the bracelet and then to Mitzi's wrist. "I want to know exactly why I found a slow-effecting poison in the bracelet. Either you tell me now or my friends would be more than happy to get it out of you themselves." We knew she meant us, and she was right; if those bastards are the culprits we'd be overjoyed to make them pay.

One guy stepped forward. "Yes, Escort Fraidy?" Nurse Mercy sounded impatient, and not merciful at all.

"We found it a necessary action for at least one of the four to understand the effects of the normal bracelets used here in Deadman Wonderland. According to the information given from the DNA and background research the small one has the best immune system, and therefore seemed the obvious choice for the experiment. To keep things from suspicion we used a slow-effecting poison." He looked towards our sister, where I was holding her hand tightly between mine. "By the looks of it she hasn't had any candy in-"

Nurse Mercy was swift like a cobra for someone her height, but then again she's almost my height. She pounced right on top of him and was shaking him violently. Makina was doing her best to remove her, along with another guard. Eventually Mitchell joined in, but to attack Escort Vonimeous instead. Missy and I were pulling him off, but to no prevail.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS!" she was screaming; thank goodness the doors were closed, but maybe they aren't sound-proof. "I TOLD YOU BASTARDS THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF THESE KIDS WITH THAT KIND OF BRACELET!"

Mitchie was just the same. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE MIS-MIT QUARTET!" Then he resorted to slapping the guy side to side on the face.

"Both of you, get a grip!" Makina yanked the nurse and our brother by their shirt collars and away from the culprits. "Look, I will allow you to punish them however you want. However I don't want to hear any screams coming from this room. Prisoners may become suspicious of what is occurring and would try to get their bracelets removed, too. Do I make myself clear?" We all nodded, including Mitzi. "Good. Guards, follow me." She and the two guards left, closing the doors behind them on the way out.

Once they were gone our friend seemed calm again. "Alright, sweethearts, you heard the warden. We can't give them their punishments here. Do any of you have a place in mind?" I looked towards Mitzi, who was raising her hand. "Yes, dearie?"

"Why not the Undertaker Testing Chambers?" she suggested.

"Good plan, but how on earth do you know about that place?" We stared at her frantically; we're still keeping our new Undertaker status a secret, even from Mercy.

"A couple days ago we got lost while taking a walk and found it. I tortured the guy who controls the place." Mercy took the lie.

"Hmm... alright, let's take those bastards there!"

_Later..._

We managed to get there without being seen, and with the escorts hidden in duffle bags. As much as we were worried Mitzi insisted on coming with us, and that the anti-venom was doing its job already. The moment she opened the door the guy in the white uniform saw us and was back in feeble position.

"See, I told you I tortured a guy in here," she smiled.

The nurse nodded and waved to him. "Hi there, Baka!" "Baka" means "idiot", so that name suits him; I've gotta praise his mother for naming him that! He waved back and staggered upwards. "Do you mind if we use the room real quick? We've got some business to take care of here." Baka nodded and ran out like the chicken he is.

Mitzi and Mitchie volunteered to punish them, much to my worry. I mean, I understand our brother but Mitzi's still sick. Then again Missy didn't want to increase her hematophobia levels. We dumped the men out of the duffle bags inside the room with our two siblings with them and Missy, Mercy, and I watching from behind the glass window. We held up our phones to videotape the action, me holding Mitchell's and Missy holding Mitzi's.

The first thing we heard was...

"HOLY SHIT, THE GIRL'S BLOOD IS ON FIRE!"

Now I understand why Mitzi decided to make them pay herself. Her fevers from her nightmares always make her blood burst into flames. She was removing the gauze on her right arm and it immediately transformed into her signature blood lion, its mane, tail, and paws on fire. Brother created his blood rattlesnake, its rattle now made of spikes. I wanted to cover Missy's eyes to protect them from the gore but I kept staring at them.

"THIS MORNING, BITCHES SHALL DIE!" I heard our two siblings shout together, and both blood animals sprang at once.

The lion grabbed Escort Fraidy between its jaws and shook him like mad the way a dog does to its chew toy (if any of you want to get the _wrong_ picture, think of how two people in a Rated M story would do it[1]). When it let go the guy was bleeding heavily, a giant bite mark that was also burning him as big as from his chest to his right thigh. Vonimeous was getting crushed repeatedly by the snake's rattle, his skin punctured with several bleeding holes (now please don't get the wrong picture here, I just don't know how to put it).

Before our eyes the animals were sent back into their owners' blood vessels, and when the escorts thought it was over singing can be heard echoing off the walls. Missy and I weren't using our a cappella powers for this one. Those two are already more than enough to perform their cover song for "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds; it was one of their special duet songs that are meant for them only, and by the sound they were doing the short version.

_Mitzi: Hey_

_Mitchell: Hey_

_Mitzi: Hey_

_Mitchell: Hey_

_Together: Ohhh..._

_Mitzi: Won't you die through my hands?_  
_I'll catch you alone, and kill you before you know it baby_

_Mitchell: We'll give you troubles and doubts_  
_Giving us all the gore from the inside-out_  
_It'll be quick, won't see us come in the dark_  
_Think of the horrid things that we'll use on you_

_Mitzi: Or maybe a slow kill, we'll tear you apart_  
_When the light leaves your eyes as we rip out your heart_

_Together: Don't You Forget About Me_  
_Don't Don't Don't Don't_  
_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Mitchell: As we walk on by_  
_ Mitzi: Will you fear our names?_  
_ Mitchell: As we walk on by_  
_ Mitzi: Will you fear our names?_  
_Mitchell: And when we walk away_

_Mitzi: Will you try to stay away?_  
_ Mitchell: So when we walk on by?_  
_ Mitzi: Come on, you know you fear us_  
_ Together: Will you fear our names?_

Just the short version was enough to make Missy hand the phones to Nurse Mercy while she threw up in a garbage tin. Out of the round deep marks on their bodies, the men's guts and blood were rising out of them and splattered all over the floor, some even staining the walls with dark red. Even _I_ felt on the verge to barf; this was just too gory for my tastes now. Although we all knew they were dead now, Mitzi and Mitchell took their psychopathic behavior to another level. Using the spilled blood they began writing on the wall across from us, spelling out "NEVER MESS WITH THE CANARY QUARTET" in red letters.

When they got out of the room, we stared at them after turning off the cameras on our phones. All they did was shrug.

"They hurt me that much," Mitzi said in an innocent tone. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she fainted into Mitchie's arms. Nurse Mercy checked her forehead while I tried to comfort Missy through her ongoing vomiting.

"She should take it easy on the how much bloodshed she causes a while after her fever resides," was her prescription. "It should last for about a couple of days before she goes back to normal, but try to restrain her from joining in on any combat, blood spilling, or musical numbers for at least another day or two after so the anti-venom will take full effect. And just in case, have her take an Antidote Candy when she wakes up."

We three knew it would break her heart to not allow her to do any killing sprees, but we'll do what it takes to get her to feel better again. And when it's over she can do all the murders she wants.

* * *

**[1]: So it may shock some of you, or many of you... okay a whole lot of you to find out that I am only 12 years old. Well, my curiosity always bests me. That's why I know of stuff that someone my age shouldn't know about yet, hence why I gave that "wrong" example for those who understand the level of Rated M I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, so I'm on summer vacation now! Well, I forgot to tell people last week because my last day of school was on Friday. The good news is that I can write a lot more now! The bad news is that I'd always write on this iPad given to the students by the district, so it might minimize how much time I can use to write since my parents might catch me writing stuff like this on the laptop! And trust me, they'd ground me if they found out what I write! So please forgive me if my updates are slower, please review, and please don't hate! ;) Yay to summer! XD**


	17. Chapter 17: Meeting Scar Chain

Chapter 17: Meeting Scar Chain

(Back to Mitzi's POV)

The sibs and I sat on the couch in the Undertaker HQ room while the meeting started. Hibana was in her usual corner, using crayons to color in a picture that looks like me during my Sadistic Bloodwrath; I could tell by the red spider legs growing from the girl's back. Mōzuri was having a pint of beer while sitting on the armchair. Jabber was getting all drunk with that whiskey he's been drinking that he was making out with the whiskey bottle. Dōkoku is probably sitting in his closet for all I care to know, and Mitchie was armed with his new Worm Eater sword to protect us.

Earlier this afternoon the Undertakers brought in this duffle bag filled with weapons embedded with Worm Eater, tradition being that each new Undertaker takes such a weapon. I didn't really want one, but I decided on taking a nice blue crystal music note charm to sit next to my diamond; no, I was not planning on embedding my diamond because it would ruin Mom's gift to me. Missy chose to add some to one of her daggers, the one she uses the most. Misty found some arrows that would fly fast on her bow, faster than any of her other arrows. As mentioned before, Mitchell found himself this sword and then a leather sheath to hold it in on his belt. It reminded me of Finn the Human's sword during the older versions of "Adventure Time", with the golden hilt and the long silver blade. Inside the hilt was a large blue orb, and Genkaku said this was where the Worm Eater was stored.

"With the assistance of Mōzuri," the Uber Monk began, "our newest plan of attack against Scar Chain is to hold a hostage situation." He noticed our confusion when he mentioned what I think is a group name. "Scar Chain is a secret alliance formed to rebel against the prison and to escape so they may expose Deadman Wonderland for what it really is, or something like that. We already have an undercover agent, but he says the people of Scar Chain may be growing suspicious of him. That's where we need you four to come in." He looked towards me and my siblings.

"What makes us so special?" Misty asked for us. "How come we're being assigned this mission and not any of the others?"

"You four are new here, and your identities as Undertakers have remained unknown as you've requested. That means we have the element of surprise on our side for this mission. All you have to do is gain their trust and work with our spy to find more information on their plans of escape. Anything sounding important goes straight to us. Got it?" After much thinking in a group huddle we nodded. "Good, now here's the plan..."

_The next day..._

So we make friends with them, work with this guy named Rokuro in getting info, and then report back to HQs. Then after that we charge in there and attack and secure the base so that it'd be in our control. Sounds simple enough, more simple than the way Genkaku told us. I feel like I'm in some kind of spy movie now.

That monk guy said they held their meetings in some pub, so they wouldn't exactly expect someone our age to enter there. However there was no age limit so we didn't need to carry IDs. Maybe this would be as easy as one, two, three.

We came across the front of our destination. The wooden doors were open so we just had to step inside for everyone to see us. Inside there was a bar (that was pretty much expected since it's a pub) with some red leather stools and then a couple wooden tables and wooden chairs. Near the end of the room was a pool table and a pinball machine. The room was lit up with a few roof lights and a couple lamps, and it was pretty dim. So this is where we're gonna attack these guys when the time comes? Still seems pretty shabby to me.

"Hey, what are a bunch of kids like you doing here?" We looked straight forward to see a familiar face that made me and Misty smirk. It's Crow, and we could still see his abs. "Wait a minute, it's you four! The Canary Quartet!" Everyone in the pub stopped what they were doing and stared at us. "So what are you doing here?" he asked us again.

"Just because we've been here for about a week and a half doesn't mean we've seen every inch of this prison," I snapped. "Besides, we're looking for our other roommate. The boy, not the little girl." I just threw that little lie out there since it's been true that we haven't seen Ganta so much. Up came two people I remember from fighting against them. "Hello Ganta, hello Shiro. So is this where you head to all the time, Woodpecker? I thought people our age aren't allowed to drink."

Ganta stepped forward a bit more so that he was in front of Crow and Shiro. "What do you want with me? I'm busy."

"Well _we're_ bored. Plus we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us for ice cream. Our treat."

Shiro's eyes lit up and she started shaking Ganta's shoulder. "Ooh! Can Shiro join with Ganta-kun? Shiro _loves_ ice cream!" She turned to her boyfriend(?). "Is Ganta gonna eat ice cream with multi-colored similar people? Ice cream with friends is fun!" Yeah, Genkaku filled us in on how she only eats anything involving sweets, and how she's always by that guy's side.

"You can come along, Shiro," I nodded. "We can get to know each other better over sundaes and such. I also got gummy bears if you like!"

"Are you sure you wanna go with them, Shiro?" he objected to her decision. "Those four were the ones that hit you three times with the flat side of an axe when you fought them at the Dog Races!" He glared at me and then Misty. "And they're also the ones who knocked me and Senji-san out in that Carnival Corpse."

"Friends become friends through forgive and forget!" she replied, though that only made half sense to me. "Now let's go make friends with multi-colored similar people!"

We turned around to look back at them; it's already annoying how she keeps calling us "multi-colored similar people". "You can call us by our real names, if you want. I'm Mitzi, and I'm the Gray Canary."

"The name's Mitchell or Mitchie if you like, and I'm the Turquoise Canary."

"I'm Missy, or you can just call me the Green Canary."

"And my name is Misty, but you can call me the Blue-Gray Canary if you want."

_I guess you can say a while later..._

Shiro ended up dragging Ganta along with her while we went out for ice cream. We paid for her double Dutch chocolate sundae, our roommate's plain vanilla, and then the sibs and I all shared a banana split. My teeth hurt so much from the sugar that I ate most of the fruits on it since those were soft. The white-haired girl gorged through that thing that we decided to buy her another one; boy, does she love chocolate!

"So who were those people you were hanging out with, Ganta-san?" I asked him while popping some strawberry ice cream and a slice of banana into my mouth. "I mean, I recognized Crow, but I wanna know who those others are."

He looked down at his ice cream bowl. "They're just friends of mine..." was his answer.

"Word around the building says that there's this resistance forming so they'll break out of this place. Truth is that the Canary Quartet wants to join." Obviously we already knew, so it's pretty great we're awesome actors! "Once you get used to life here it's pretty boring." Now _that's_ a lie; this place hasn't failed once on impressing us!

The boy looked up and stared me in the eyes. "It's true." I'm getting pretty sick of his short answers, they're so annoying.

"But Ganta-kun," Shiro tapped him on the shoulder, "Shiro knows it's true, too. Shiro also knows that Ganta-kun and Shiro are part of Scar Chain." Interesting how she's so upbeat and somewhat childish, but she still has enough common sense to whisper this so no one else would hear.

Ganta looked at her worriedly. "Shiro, don't just give people information just like that..."

"So you _do_ know about the resistance," Missy smiled. "We want in, mainly because we're bored and also because we wanna head back home. The judge told us that our cover story is we're having a study trip in China, so it'd be nice to return from our 'trip'." She put up finger quotes around the word "trip" for emphasis. It is true that heading to China is our cover story, so I guess you can say we're half lying.

"Promise to keep a secret?" he asked us with uncertainty. "Scar Chain is a top secret organization, and we can't just trust people."

Mitchell took out the spoon from his mouth. "Cross our hearts and hope to die." And we did the "Cross Our Hearts" gesture.

_Later, back at the Scar Chain HQs..._

"You guys can say you already know Senji-san, also called Crow," Ganta gave us a proper introduction for the muscular man as we each shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you when you're not trying to kill me," he said.

"Touché," we all said at once. Then our roommate showed us to this women with short curly hair that's white with some silver tint, honey brown eyes, and dark toned skin. She was wearing tight pants with a floral print shirt that leaves her arms and midriff bare, and a small necklace with a bell that looks like a tiny eggplant.

"Meet Karako Koshio, also known as Game Fowl."

"Pleasure to meet you four, I've seen you around the infirmary once." She turned towards Missy and me. "You two, you were the ones I saw. The smaller one was being carried, and she left a small trail of blood from her back." The Sadistic Bloodwrath... "I was once a nurse, so I help with the medical care for the group. I see you're quite a medical expert yourself, Green Canary." Missy nodded, and I found it hard to believe someone like her used to be a nurse with those muscles.

Next we met a man around his late 20s wearing a black sweater, light grey pants and geta-sandals, and then a large green scarf around his neck and light brown scarf wrapped around his waist. He's got long curly brown hair, pale skin, and what I'm guessing are either brown or gray eyes. "This is Nagi, the leader of Scar Chain. His prison name is Owl." I kind of like this guy; he seems gentle even though appearances are just disguises for personalities. Come to think of it, his gentleness reminds me of Mom.

Then there was this one guy with regular black hair, gray eyes that don't seem to have pupils, and pale skin, and was wearing a black long-sleeve with gray pants. "This is Rokuro, and though he doesn't have a bird name we call him the Human Calculator." I think Genkaku mentioned Rokuro to be the undercover agent's name, I don't know. We met some other people too, mostly men but I think about four or five were women. I don't know, I didn't really pay attention to the other Scar Chain members after Rokuro.

Crow and Nagi came up to us and shook each of our hands, along with the rest of the group. They all told us the same thing.

"Welcome to Scar Chain."

* * *

**Remember, I'm doing this from desktop so the updates won't be as often. Sorry! I promise that once I get my school iPad after the summer I will write more often! I'm even beginning to write a sequel!**

**Also, if any of you guys haven't noticed I started a new DW story! It's called "Truth or Dare With the DW Cast!", and the title is what it's about! Submit your truths or dares most likely via PMs, and I do the rest to make sure they are as tortured as possible! I will give you a little spoiler...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The Mis-Mit Quartet/Canary Quartet from this story are gonna be part of it, so don't forget to give them some truths and dares, too!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Day Science Killed Me

Chapter 18: The Day When Science Killed Me

_A few days after Chapter 17..._

When we headed back to the Undertakers HQs after another Scar Chain meeting we were greeted by a familiar face. He was playing with a cell phone using tweezers, a microscope, and teeny tiny wires. Next to the microscope was a calculator for science. Who plays with a technological science kit for fun? Then again Mitchell used his to learn how to make a robot that shoots acid. And before you say anything no, he wasn't the creator of the Necro Macro. He just happened to like making robots and playing with bottles of acid; I bought him a couple for his 13th birthday, don't ask where or how I got them.

"Hi Rokuro," I greeted him tiredly; the leaders of Scar Chain had us train and most of the combat involved lots and lots of blood. I mean, we're used to it, but sometimes we just feel lazy. "What're you doing?" We all slumped onto the couch.

"Just indulging myself in some of my own fun," he replied. "Using my vast knowledge I'm gonna make technology as smart as me that this phone will transform itself into a laser-shooting robot!" Now where have I seen this before...? Oh yeah!

"I believe 'Transformers' already conquered that, ding-dong!" Missy rolled her eyes. "If anything, try to get that phone to also become a multipurpose weapon besides shooting lasers. How about adding a miniature chainsaw or a flamethrower?" Thank goodness there's someone here who understand me!

By the looks of it Rokuro was actually agreeing to her suggestion. Then he left the room shortly to grab some other stuff that might help with his new scientific breakthrough. Maybe I can get some shut-eye before the squad leaders come back...

I spoke to soon. He came back in the next couple minutes, just when I was about to dream of animals made of blood and my favorite song. I looked over the couch to see him holding a small gas-powered lighter, some blades, and at least three bottles of acid. Then Mitchell stood up to sit next to him at the table, saying he wanted to help. So this is what I get for being the sister to a nerd; we're all pretty smart, but we're not as nerdy as Mitchie over there. Next thing I knew they were indulging themselves into a conversation involving numbers and equations and other stuff I couldn't understand.

"So how would you say we insert the acid into the phone?"

"Maybe we should create a containment unit for the acid first. And we have to figure out what material elements we should use, that way the acid won't melt through and thereby melting the entire machine."

"True, true. How about..." At that part I got lost. "... That's what I used to a miniature robot that can spit acid."

"We're you the one who gave the idea for the Necro Macros?"

"Nah, I didn't even know of this place until a few weeks ago. I just happened to own a technological science kit and a few bottles of acid. Now here we should..." Yadda yadda yadda! "You know, maybe we should recreate the Necro Macro robots, only with a few extra kinks to make it more amazing and advanced!"

"You, my friend, are a genius!" I don't know why, but I was listening to them just because I was bored. When they got to work I became completely lost. Now if only I brought with me some earplugs...

Missy shook my shoulder. "You understanding anything those two nerds are saying?" she asked me quietly.

"Not a clue, Sister. He did get his scientific brain from Mom." We all got a special side of Mom. Mitchell has her brain. Missy has her medical skills. Misty's got her motherly instincts; why else do you think she defends more than attacks? For me, I got her ass-kicking skills. Besides Mitchie I don't think I'll ever understand my oldest sister the most.

And we ended up staying in that room just to wait for them to finish.

_One hour later..._

The boys managed to wheel the chalkboard in the room to the table in order to figure out scientific and mathematical equations that seemed impossible for me to figure out; yes, Mitchie is _that_ smart. They have a plan for whatever contraption they're building, they just have to design it before getting into any real work. And what they've accomplished in the passed hour _wasn't_ real work?

Missy was the first to snap, and spent the rest of the time with her hands over her ears.

_Another hour later..._

Now it's time for the real work to start. They found toolboxes filled with all the tools they need, and found some extra materials from leftover or broken Necro Macro machines somewhere where I don't feel like learning about. And now we must suffer listening to drills drilling and screwdrivers screwing (ha, that was kind of funny), and hammers pounding against metal. And believe me, it's loud.

To my surprise, Misty was the next to crack, and spent the rest of the time with her head in a bunch of pillows in a corner; I've been doing my best to try to tolerate my brother the most, I guess.

_Yet another hour later..._

Holy shit... How long have they've been at it now? Three hours? That's how long it's passed since they came up with the idea in the first place. By the sounds of it they're almost done. Thank goodness, I thought I wouldn't make it. And I guess it'd be worth it; it's supposed to be an ass-kicking machine so I might actually like whatever they've built. When I turned around on the couch to see what they were doing, I was relieved to see them installing the finishing wires and weapons.

"Now we've gotta test it out!" Mitchell exclaimed. Please go outside. Please go outside. Please go outside and take that machine with you! "Hey Rokuro?"

"Yeah?"

"You installed the cameras, right?" And they both facepalmed. "Now we have to build for at least another half hour!"

At that moment, I finally lost it and ended up standing up and banging my head against the nearest wall.

_Dreading another hour..._

Missy and Misty eventually followed my position and were banging their heads against the walls with me. This went on for a while until... It's finally done. They stopped building a half hour ago. I don't really care that it looks like the mini Necro Macros, just that I won't have to hear any more construction work or scientific conversations hopefully for a while. Maybe now I can get some sleep on the couch.

_Just later, I took a nap finally so... yeah..._

The door slammed open. I was still a bit cranky from lack of sleep; hey, I lost three hours of sleep because of those guys. When I turned around to whoever was shaking me awake I received a towel with iced cold water absorbed into it. I sat up quickly to throw it at someone. It ended up in Dōkoku's face.

"You're lucky I'm not planning on making a dress out of you!" he yelled at me, though I was unfazed. Cranky or not I wouldn't have been fazed by him right now. "C'mon, we've got a little surprise for you all." We all looked around, and realized Rokuro was nowhere to be seen; he must have left when we were sleeping.

Genkaku entered the room holding the a guitar that was snapped in half. Hibana entered next with a bit of blood on her face and a pink flowery Band-Aid on her forehead. Mōzuri stood at the doors.

"What happened to you Hibana?" Mitchell asked while rubbing his eyes; apparently we all took a nap.

"Bad people happened," she grumbled, folding her arms. "Why didn't you go to our cell? I slept alone last night!" She pouted, the bottom of her lip quivering. "I get scared when I'm lonely!" The next thing I knew I was being tackled to the ground by a seven-year-old. "I like you best, Gray Canary! You're a good person by punishing bad people!"

"What about us?" Mitchell complained; really, he's jealous that I'm a little girl's favorite Canary? All she did was shrug.

"So what's up now?" I asked Genkaku. "And where's the Human Calculator?"

He pulled out his broken guitar. "Those bitches and bastards at Scar Chain broke this, so the first thing that's gonna happen is I'm gonna use a spare one while my real deal one heads to the shop to get fixed. Once I get my other guitar we head out to put our place into place.

"And Rokuro is gonna meet us there. He's playing his role as the Head of Intelligence back at Scar Chain. We're sending Mōzuri and Dōkoku over there later to conduct the hostage situation. Also..." He nodded towards Mōzuri, who grabbed someone from behind the door. Nagi. "...we've got ourselves our _own_ little hostage."

Owl was in bad shape. His hair was messy, most of his body was bandaged... he was missing his left arm. Tons of scratches and dried-up blood were on his face. When he saw us he muttered the words, "So there're _more_ traitors..." I almost felt sorry for the guy.

After we tied him to the chair with Genkaku's special Worm Eater beads (he keeps spare ones) we all went our separate ways until we found out how the hostage situation went. Mōzuri and Dōkoku headed with the other Undertaker foot soldiers to the bar. Mitchell was carrying the robot he and Rokuro finished out for some "experimenting", while the rest of us and Hibana headed back to the cell for a bit.

_Back at the cell..._

Eventually Mitchie came back, holding the robot in his hands and a smile on his face. He told us the story of how it sputtered some Deadmen in the face with acid, and burned a guy's pants off, literally. It was even better when he showed us the video he took on his phone. We all ended up laughing in the end.

"So what happened, Hibana?" he asked the little girl, who preferred being called a "lady". "Give us the full details on what happened while we were sleeping."

"Well," she began, "after I was blasted by Owl's filthy blood bombs, I think he passed out or something. I can't remember much, I was hit in the head a couple times. I do remember some of our soldiers coming along to put this cute little bandage on my head and then patched up the naughty man. Just need rest and then I have to finish my homework."

"If Branch of Sin is filthy, why do you have us around?"

She turned to him and smiled. "You use the filthy blood for justice. Using your own virus to kill the same virus within another is pure genius! Mommy once said that one of the best ways to defeat your enemy is to use their own power against them." Our brother patted her head.

"You know, our mom said the same thing too."

The television turned itself on, and we all made sure we each could see it. Genkaku was making a live breaking news report, it seems.

"Hey, is this thing on? You dirty bastards in Scar Chain listening? I guess you _still_ haven't learned your lesson, huh? Resignation is enlightenment, get it? Now those childish games like tag and hide-and-seek were never games I've never been good at, so we're gonna play some grown up games." The camera changed to some foot soldiers pinning down Game Fowl and Shiro in what seems to be painful positions. "I'm gonna let you choose your adventure into death. Do you die saving the chicks? Or do you die trying to escape?"

"Don't you dare come after us!" Karako shouted. "Get to the outside world and show them the truth!" Shiro could be heard screaming from her hair getting pulled. Then they both started making sounds of their suffering.

I switched off the screen to see Hibana walking out the cell. She turned around and motioned for us to follow. "C'mon, Genkaku is gonna need our help dealing with the naughty people!" We nodded, grabbed our weapons and headed out.

_Now at the Undertaker HQs..._

"Hey, glad you can make it!" Genkaku greeted us when we ran in. None of Scar Chain's arrived yet, not counting Karako and Shiro still on the ground. "You ready to rock?" He held up his new guitar. "I'm so glad my awesome guitar's been fixed!"

"What happened to Nagi?" I asked. Game Fowl stared up at me, muttering the words "Lousy traitors" before being subject to more pain.

"Oh, he's being kept somewhere safe. He'll be introduced when they come, so you guys better be patient. Punishment, Canaries, get behind me. We're gonna put on a show."


	19. Chapter 19: Our Confrontations

Chapter 19: Our Confrontations

We hid in the shadows behind the Undertaker foot soldiers and sharpened our weapons for what will most likely be a bloodbath. Knowing Scar Chain they never leave a Deadman behind, especially if that Deadman is one of the leaders. The only thing that makes the Mis-Mit Quartet like them is that we stick together thick or thin. And what better way to stick together than killing people together as a family?

The doors opened to reveal only one face. That Woodpecker Ganta Igarashi. Shiro cried out his name before being shut up by the soldier pulling her hair. Only him? What a pity... And what the Uber Monk just told him was exactly what I thought.

He staggered deeper into the room one hand up. He tripped and fell to one knee, arm still raised. What's he doing? Doesn't he know about the Worm Eater? He's gonna die, no doubt about it. And then Genkaku said something similar; geez, how is he reading my freaking mind?!

One bullet was formed, surrounded by streaks of floating blood. Ganta stared at Genkaku straight in the eyes before firing.

"Bloody Dagger Shield! Now!" I grabbed Hibana in time and used her blade to cut my forearms. Mitchell, Missy, and Misty did the same. We immediately formed several blood daggers to be make a shield around us when the bullet came. It was fast like lightning that we didn't even see it coming. Most of the guards were either unconscious or dead when our vision cleared. Silently we lowered our defense down and waited for what was to happen next.

"No! Ganta!"

Shiro somehow was released from her hold, most likely since the Undertaker soldiers were shocked, and tried to run over to Ganta. But we already had an idea of what to do. Misty fired a miniature blood hawk while Hibana twirled her whip-sword at the girl. They got her by the knees, and the force of the attack was so strong she was jerked to the wall. Ganta tried to reach her, but was too weak from lack of blood to make it.

"You were given a chance to leave but you decide to save them anyways," the little girl cooed as she made her way out of the shadows and next to the throne where the monk was sitting. "Such a bad little boy."

It's about time we make our entrance too. "I've gotta agree with you, little lady," I said.

"Same here," Mitchie stated.

"I agree," Missy added.

"He should get a good punishment for being bad," Misty said. We stood behind Hibana and gave him a smirk.

"Y-you guys are Undertakers, too?!" Woodpecker asked in disbelief. "So that's where you've been running off too!" He clenched his fists. "I knew I couldn't trust you." Sounds so cliché, for some reason.

"You have your secrets, and we have ours," I told him with a fake sad tone. "But our secrets are gonna die with Scar Chain, starting with you."

Genkaku took out his guitar and began strumming a rock and roll melody. We decided to add to the song with lyrics of our own.

_Me: I'm not going down by my killer_

_Instead I will fight until blood is shed_

_You, my friend, shall be my first victim_

_sucks to be you, I guess_

_Mitchell: Going insane is how we all ended up here_

_killing and spilling blood is how we must survive_

_We'll do anything to keep each other from dying_

_even if it means others losing their lives_

_Missy: Bring it on, bring on the bloodbath_

_'cause we're not afraid to kill_

_We're gonna show you our true colors_

_and never meeting us would be your dying wish_

_Misty: So look at us now_

_we're different people than what you see_

_Our gig of despair __will fade to red_

_it'll fade once you start dying_

Behind us the doors to the monk's shrine room began to open slowly, and maniacal laughter could be heard from within the shadows. Light could be seen, but it almost seemed like a dark fading blue. Heaving breathing could be heard above the laughter.

"Witness my creation!" Genkaku exclaimed with a psychotic smile upon his face. "Witness the key to your enlightenment. The key to your death!" His guitar spun more notes, and we continued our song.

_Me: I've got several ways to mark your downfall_

_slicing, Blood-Bending, stabbing, take your pick_

_Let your blood pour out like a waterfall_

_or just one simple stab wound could do the trick_

_Mitchell: Ending a life is simple_

_knowing how to do so can be so hard_

_'Cause there's limitless methods of doing so_

_I prefer my Blood Animal Card_

_Missy: Will you beg for mercy?_

_Will you cry your last tears of pain?_

_No matter what you do,_

_I promise to make it rain_

_Misty: So look at us now_

_we're different people than what you've seen_

_Our gig of despair will fade to red_

_it'll fade once you've begun dying_

Karako entered the shrine room and tried to convince Nagi to come out and help them get out of this prison. He just yelled for her to not get any closer. She thought he was being delusional and kept trying to coax him out, that his daughter was waiting on the outside.

"My daughter..." he sighed. "... is dead." We all watched as he threw a locket to her feet, but there was nothing inside of it. "My daughter isn't existing! There's nothing in that locket. I've seen the truth. She was killed when my own wife was killed. How could have she survived the gunshot to the belly?! Huh?! Why...?" He began to cry and hid his face in his hands. "Why did they have to die while everyone else is still alive?! Why does everyone else deserve to live but not them?!" He roared to the skies, and released several Owl's Eyeballs at us; we've seen his Branch of Sin during our short moment as Scar Chain members.

The sibs and I formed another shield around ourselves and Punishment when the bombs detonated. The air was covered in red, like what happens after throwing a grenade filled with Missy's Electro-Blood Dust. A few red spheres were still floating, so we kept the shield up this time. So this what has become of Nagi... Genkaku used his time to create a monster.

_All: So you have seen us now_

_we're different than the people you've once seen_

_Our gig of despair shall fade to a bloody red_

_it shall fade once you've finished dying_

Finally the air cleared. More Undertaker soldiers have been knocked out of the way. Only a small group of them remained. Nagi turned to Shiro.

"You will all feel the misery and despair I have felt, and you will all feel the pain. I will make sure of it!" And he fired a blood bomb at the white-haired girl.

"No!"

Ganta sprang in front to take the damage. The bomb exploded near his face. Shiro screamed his name and tried to pull him down, but he kept his ground. He took every punch, every kick, every blood bomb that came at him. Not once did he cower down.

"Nagi, snap out of it!" he shouted at the deranged man. "I get it, you lost people close and precious to you. I should know, it happened to me too." We heard the chime of a small bell coming from the inside of the shrine room. Then Ganta got into detail about how the other Scar Chain members may have suffered similar, losing people close but still being able to fight.

As we decided to not interfere, we kept listening to his speech I found myself connecting to it; it's because my siblings and I shared almost the same fate. We lost Mom and Dad, but we still learned to somehow carry on with our life. Every now and then the sound of a bell would resonate, adding this strange yet beautiful effect to his speech. Missy quietly took a peek inside to see what the noise was and came back to our sides. Karako was trying to stand up.

"Shouldn't we do something?" she asked us softly, but Hibana apparently didn't hear.

"Nah, Ganta's got a point to this speech," I whispered. "You know, I'm kinda relating to what happened to us. Get what I mean?" Misty and Missy nodded, and Mitchell just took my hand. "Seems about every Deadman really is-"

I was cut off my the sound of a bitch slap. We looked back to see that Game Fowl finally managed to stand up and just tried to slap some sense into Nagi... literally. Around her neck the little bell rang once more. She was sweating beads.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nagi!" she hollered. Owl just blinked. For a minute I thought I saw the emotions in his eyes change.

He leaned forward and set his hands on his knees. We gazed intently on him, trying to figure out his next move. Is he back to normal... or is he gonna kill her?

"K-K-... Karako?" we all heard him call out weakly. Game Fowl smiled and helped him stand up so he can compose himself properly. He looked to Ganta, who was smiling in relief as well. What a lovely moment. Almost cliché, but still lovely.

Out of nowhere this blade was plunged into Karako's chest near her heart. She didn't even realize it at first, her smile still hanging there as we all just watched her. I didn't even see where that sword came from. When the pain finally settled in she lost her beam and fell. Nagi caught her and set her gently onto the ground. Still able to move she took the blade out of her chest, and then using her Branch of Sin she hardened her blood into a protective wall to patch herself up.

Ganta was the next to fall. Shiro, who was on the floor the entire time, caught him before he could hurt himself. His eyes were bulging out of his head, and his body was trembling. What's going on?

"W-w-what's happening to me?!" he cried in agony. Then his eyes widened at the sudden realization of something. "Agh... when was the last time I had an Antidote Candy?!" So this is what happens when you don't eat the Candy every three days. You die. This is so unlike what happened to me, considering I was subjected to a very slow-moving poison.

A few strums of a guitar resonated throughout the place. It was coming from the shrine room. We all turned to look inside to see what was happening. Genkaku strode out, opening the doors far and wide open. We all caught sight of something that made me cover Missy's eyes. Two severed heads, one male and one female, were hanging from this giant shrine.

"So my creation has failed me," he growled, malicious smile creeping onto his face. He let out a sadistic laugh. "How about I finish what my creation didn't? I..." He ripped off his beaded necklace and somehow transformed his guitar into a machine gun. He placed the beads into the gun. Didn't he say his necklace was embedded with Worm Eater? "... shall be your key to your death! To your enlightenment!"

Genkaku pointed his gun towards one Undertaker foot soldier and fired. A giant hole was now where the man's chest used to be. He stumbled over and keeled to death in rapid seconds. The monk kept firing at everyone, including his own men. Why is he killing the Undertakers too? I-I don't like this anymore.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Hibana grabbed onto the side of her right arm. I kneeled down to examine what was wrong and gasped. There was a blackened half circle, or more like a crescent, on her arm with faded blue smoke flying out. She looked up at us.

"Please," she whimpered, "let's get out of here." Teardrops streamed down her cheeks. "I don't like to play this game anymore." I nodded and carried her via piggyback. "Hurry Canaries, we gotta get out of here!" I led the way through an exit hall closest to us with Hibana on my back, Missy and Misty behind and with Mitchell forming a blood dagger shield just in case.

We made it out safely, no one was chasing after us or trying to kill us. I set Hibana down gently against a wall. Missy took some gauze out of her backpack and wrapped it on the wound. Then she wrapped up our own cuts; we forgot to patch ourselves up that we didn't even notice we were leaving a trail of blood from the scene. Misty and I held our heads from anemia; besides me Misty lost the most blood. I insisted on carrying Punishment again, but she said she could walk on her own. So she led the way with her whip-sword dragging on the floor.

"W-why Genkaku?" she mumbled to herself. "Genkaku... he's gone insane, so insane he even tried harming us. This isn't fun anymore. This place, Deadman Wonderland doesn't seem like a 'wonderland' anymore." I kept close by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Mitchell pulled us back before we could take another step forward. I looked back at him and mouthed "What's wrong?" He pointed ahead of us, creating a shield all over us to create what I'm hoping is an absolute defense.

Up ahead was this teenage boy about two or three years older than us with light green hair and small golden yellow eyes. He was sitting on top of someone unconscious and face down, both surrounded by a pool of blood. Dipping his fingers into a nearby pool, he took them out and licked the digits. That actually seemed disgusting.

"Well it seems the cat's out of the bag?" he smirked. Wha... who is this kid? He stood up and stared mischievously at us.

Hibana lifted up her sword and prepared to slash. "Who are you?!" She charged, and I was too late to grab her. Using her Worm Eater she slashed away Mitchell's shield.

"No! Please!" I shouted and tried to get her back, but Missy and Misty held me away. I just watched as the boy unwrapped the bandages on his right hand. "HIBANA!"

He unleashed a long blade from his hand. It was so fast that it just flashed before our eyes. Quickly the blooded blade plunged straight through Hibana's abdomen and forced her up so that she slowly moved downwards and the stab wound grew bigger. Her eyes were so wide and so scared.

"M-M-Mitzi..." she weakly called out my name. She turned her head to face me and shined a small smile. "I-I was told of what happens when you witness people you care about die or when you have a nightmare." I don't care where she learned that from, I just stood there frozen to the ground. "You... Mitzi and Mitchell and Missy and Misty... you four are my best friends!" The boy clenched his fist. "But whatever you do, don't mourn!" She shook her head, trying to shake away the tears. "Don't mourn!"

The boy swiftly moved his hands in lightning moves, slashing the blade through her body. The blade, which I realized seemed so similar to Senji's Crow Claw, sliced through her body cutting her in half. It slashed her into several bloodied pieces. Her head, which was severed off her neck, rolled to our feet.

"Such a pity," the boy cooed. He looked up to face the rest of us. "May I help you ladies and gentleman?"

I ripped off the gauze on my wrists, letting ribbons of my blood flow and into a lion. He killed Hibana. He killed her, and he must share the same fate. My lion's mane, tail, and paws set aflame. I know she told me not to mourn... but what this boy has done is unforgivable.

"Sister, please listen to reason," Missy pleaded when I jerked out of hers and Misty's grip.

"Don't do this! We don't want you to get hurt!" Misty cried out.

Mitchell grabbed my hand. "Mitzi, just don't." I turned back to look into his turquoise eyes, the ones that have managed to calm me down during times when I just wanted to curl up and cry. But not this time. I'll cry, but I'm not going to just stand here.

So ignoring my siblings' protests, I summoned a pair of katanas into my hands. And despite them screaming for me to stop, my flamed blood lion and I ran towards Hibana's killer.

"MITZI!"


End file.
